Poisoned
by DraculasBrideMarishka-x
Summary: Sequal To Changed WOO! Something Is Wrong With Nshina, Someone Has Decided They Will Change Her Future... But Help Is Close At Hand... Even If It Comes From An Unexpected Visitor
1. Prolouge

Poisoned

Prologue

"Love?! You don't know the meaning of the word! You have no heart, you have no soul!"

Nshina screamed. She and Dracula were standing in the entrance hall having a huge argument that Nshina had started

"Darling please, calm down! What is bothering you so much?"

He tried to reason with her, like he did every time they fought but she was stubborn, too stubborn,

"Everything! You're what's bothering me; my whole _**LIFE **_is what is bothering me!"

Now Dracula hadn't heard that retaliation before. These fights had been going on for a while now; no one knew what was causing Nshina to have become so angry and agitated all the time. She was so much older now, her 150th birthday was coming up but she was still acting like she was in her teens. Dracula had tried everything to calm her, he reasoned, he pleaded, he did everything he thought vampirly possible but nothing worked. Nshina persisted on arguing with everyone,

"Nshina!"

He shouted over her screams,

"I am at my wits end here! I have tried everything with you but you are just being so _**STUBBORN**_! If you would just talk to me then I might be able to help, but, if you insist on shouting and screaming at me then I will simply walk away and leave you to it! I am on the verge of not really caring what you have to say anymore if every time I try to talk to you, you just scream at me,"

Nshina was now quiet and staring at him with her blood red eyes, he couldn't see the sparkle they used to have anymore, just pure hate. Nshina lowered her head and grumbled something under her breath, Dracula put a finger under her chin and lifted it up, looking into her eyes dangerously

"If you have something to say, then say it,"

He said daringly. Nshina was the first to break the eye contact and looked at the wall; Dracula took his finger away from her chin and let his hand fall to his side.

_That's better_

He thought. Verona was standing at the top of the stairs, Marishka had rested her head on Verona's shoulder and she had put her hands over Marishka's ears. Marishka hated to see Nshina like this but she had no idea what was causing these violent mood swings, Verona had no idea either. None of them had gone through this so it couldn't just be a phase. Aleera was sitting on the banister; she rolled her eyes at Marishka and continued to stare forward. Aleera was tired of these fights, she just thought it was Nshina attention seeking but it was in very poor taste. Dracula tried to take Nshina's hand but she pulled it away and growled, she took a step back and watched him cautiously. Even though she didn't let them see it, she didn't know what was happening either, something had changed inside her but she hated it. It made her angry all the time and it made her think everyone was out to get her, but she knew fully well that they weren't. If something didn't change soon then she knew this: What ever this mood swing was, what ever was making her react to everyone like this it would tear her away from the ones she loved,

"I'm sorry master,"

Dracula folded his arms and acknowledged her apology, she looked up at his stony face but didn't look into his piercing eyes,

"I really am,"

Dracula could hear thick emotion in her voice, almost as if she was about to cry,

"I don't know what's happening to me,"

Dracula's hands went around her back and he kissed her neck, she lifted her head up to his ear and whispered,

"And I'm scared,"


	2. So Much For My Happy Ending

Chapter 1: So Much For My Happy Ending

When you become a vampire you loose your soul, the only thing that stays the same is your past. You can remember everything you did right and wrong you just don't care anymore. As Nshina sat on the edge of her coffin she thought about her past, even though she was so much older and she knew that they were dead, she couldn't help but wonder what her friends and family had done after she had left. A presence was standing at the door and she knew who it was, but she didn't care.

"Nshina, the others and I are going out hunting; do you wish to join us?"

He asked her

_Oh the joys of ripping peoples throats out with my teeth,_

She thought bitterly as she stood up and walked out of the room,

"Are you calm now?"

Dracula asked her, when she nodded in reply he turned around with her beside him and they glided out of the room. Marishka, Aleera and Verona were waiting by the door, talking quietly. When they saw Nshina they stopped talking and smiled up at her,

"Are you alright my dear?"

Verona asked her. Nshina's mind suddenly flicked to auto pilot, it did that every time someone asked about her feelings. She smiled her brilliant fake smile and nodded,

"I am perfect my sister,"

Igor threw open the doors to reveal the white, glistening landscape. Snow covered every rooftop and every part of the floor, this scene was familiar to her. It reminded her of the first day she arrived in Transylvania, she was so happy to be apart of this family and she never wanted to leave. Nowadays she just stayed in her room; Nshina breathed in the crisp air and took flight with her master at her side. They flew through the sky like knife cuts butter and descended on the village, their faces snarling at the people below them. Dracula was the first to pick someone up, he was a fat man with little hair and very weak. He tried to struggle against Dracula but soon gave up, his fangs sunk into the mans neck and Dracula drained him dry. Verona was standing on the ground when the body landed beside her, she looked up and saw Dracula grinning down at her, he flew to the other side of the village and let Verona get on with picking her prey. She had cornered a young lady; she was huddled in a corner clutching a screaming baby,

"Kill me if you must but please! Spare my child!"

The woman was screaming at Verona but she didn't care, Verona wasn't in the mood for having mercy today, in fact she was never in the mood to give mercy. Verona pulled the woman up to her feet and a tore her away from her baby who had stopped crying now, it was just simpering. Verona placed the baby on the floor and exposed the woman's neck, her fangs grew and she bit through the soft skin and let the blood flow into her mouth. Aleera was behind her tormenting a group of young men, all of them were good looking. Aleera liked to go for the attractive ones; it was just how she was. All of them put their shaking fists up and gestured for her to try and attack them, Aleera let out a scream of laughter and appeared behind them all. The men screamed and ran in different directions but she managed to catch one before she ran away. Aleera put her hands on his hips and bit down into his neck. Marishka was quite away from them, she was in the sky with a man in her arms. She grinned at him and dropped him, as he fell back to earth all he could do was scream but before he hit the ground Marishka swooped down and flew back up with him in her arms,

"I like my food well shaken before I eat; there is something about adrenaline that makes the blood thicker,"

Tears began to fall from the mans eyes, he looked into the monsters eyes and started to plead,

"Please, just kill me now! There is nothing you want from me, I am no use to you, please just get it over and done with!"

Marishka just laughed,

"But there is something I want from you and that is your blood,"

She flew back down to the ground with the man in her arms and bit into his neck, savouring the metallic liquid that flowed down her throat. Nshina was standing at the edge of the village. She didn't want to join in the feeding frenzy,

"But if I don't Master and I will have another argument,"

Nshina sighed and walked through a crowd of people. There was a house in front of her and she ripped open the door, she could hear the heart beat of someone becoming quicker. It was a girl, about fourteen years old and well toned. Her senses became alert when she heard a tiny movement on the top of the stairs, Nshina materialized behind the teenager and she jumped. The girl started to cry, she knew what was about to happen but there was nothing she could do. What could a mere mortal do against the awesome power of a vampire? Nshina sighed and looked away,

_Why do I have to take this child's life? The answer of so that I can live doesn't really explain why,_

She put her hands on the girls' shoulders to try and stop her shaking,

"It's alright; I will make it quick I promise,"

The girl looked down and turned her head slightly to look at Nshina,

"My father said that one day I would marry. He said that I would have children and be deeply in love,"

Nshina sighed,

"My father said those words to me once, but things change. No ones fate is set in stone,"

She brought her head closer to the girls neck, just before she sunk her fangs through the soft flesh she heard the girl whisper

"So much for my happy ending,"

Nshina bit into her and drank. When she was finished she dropped the girl to the floor and wiped the blood from her pink lips, she stepped over her body and walked out of the door to greet Marishka,

"Did you get anything?"

Marishka asked her

"Yes, I got a fourteen year old girl,"

They both smiled and met with Verona, Aleera and Dracula in the village centre. Dracula looked around at his brides, who looked healthy and well fed,

"Are we all done here?"

Aleera looked around and nodded,

"I think so, I'm full up,"

Marishka, Verona and Nshina all nodded in agreement. Dracula looked at around at the villagers who were mourning the loos of their loved ones, this made him smile. He took of silently with his brides behind him, Aleera looked back at Nshina who looked confused,

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all,"

Aleera looked at her and frowned

"Don't lie to me; you know that you can tell me anything!"

Nshina smiled at Aleera, she knew that she was just trying to be nice to her and Nshina was touched,

"I just want to know what's going on, I think someone may be inside my mind, you know. Messing with my mind, making me believe things,"

Aleera tilted her head but Nshina carried on,

"I know this is going to sound strange but it feels like there is someone else inside my mind, someone other than Master,"

"Do you have any idea who it may be? It can't be Van Helsing because he left long ago and he promised to never return. I don't know who it might be,"

Nshina shook her head

"Neither do I,"

The castle loomed in front of them; the tops of the lowest turrets were hardly visible because the snow had covered them, blending them into the mountains that covered the valley. Verona and Dracula landed first, their skin changing back into their human forms. They were followed by Marishka who started to walk over to them, changing back into her human form as she walked. Aleera and Nshina were the last to land; they were already human before their feet were even close to the ground. Aleera had taught Nshina that trick a few years before, but before that it was a secret she guarded. Dracula's hazel eyes met Verona's chocolate coloured eyes and he smiled at her. The brides were all now standing in a lie talking to one another about the hunt they had just finished. Dracula watched them, listening to their words. The wind blew through a window and mixed the brides hair colours. There was a mixture of fiery red with golden yellow and jet black. The closer Dracula looked the more he realized that Nshina's and Verona's hair were not the same shade had black, Verona's was soft, like it was drawn by charcoal and then smudged. The fine strands looked as if the had been drawn into the air by the finest artists. But Nshina's was a sharper colour, where the moonlight hit it there were tints of dark blue, every strand was like a flowing black line. The sky's darkness had started to break, letting rays of sunlight pierce through the intense black. The vampires walked to their room and Dracula took their hands, as if by their own accord they started to slide back across the floor and melt into a stone wall.

It looked as if they had been carved into the wall by experts, catching each and every detail of the vampire's beings.


	3. Falling From Darkness

Chapter 2: Falling From Darkness

The stone wall that get the vampires asleep started to crack around the edges, a slender hand slid through the wall and Nshina broke through the rest of the concrete. She brushed herself down and watched as her sisters followed, Marishka yawned and looked back at her master who was still asleep,

"I think he may be a while yet, he woke up several times during the day and was incredibly restless,"

The wall still covered his sleeping form, the wall started to re-seal itself where the brides had broken it,

"I hope he is alright,"

Aleera commented as she put a hand on his. Verona rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, with her younger sisters following. Igor was standing in the entrance having a furious argument with one of the Dwerger, Marishka and Nshina looked down at them and listened to what they were saying, Verona and Aleera walked down the stairs to try and find out what was going on,

"Gentlemen please, what is wrong Igor?"

The Dwerger and Igor bowed down to them,

"My mistress, this _**lower being**_ found a vial containing a strange liquid in the laboratory and he has decided to blame me for putting it there,"

Aleera frowned and took the vial from Igor's hand,

"If it was found in the laboratory then surely it is meant to be there,"

But Verona had been in the castle longer than all of her sisters, she knew all of the things that were kept in every room,

"No, this is not one of ours. Master keeps his vials in a locked place in the ball room and he rarely takes them out, have you tested to see what it does?"

Igor looked at the vial then at Verona,

"No, we haven't,"

Verona folded her arms,

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know what it might do! It might make us become deformed or kill us, please don't test it out on one of us, Highest Mistress,"

In normal circumstances Verona would have liked that compliment but this circumstance was not normal,

"We shall see what Master wants to do with it,"

Marishka and Nshina looked at each other,

"Do you think that this thing could have anything to do with your feeling lately?"

Marishka asked her. Nshina looked down at the vial,

"I don't know. It might, maybe we should have a look at it,"

Marishka and Nshina jumped down and glided to the floor without changing. They landed softly on the ground next to Aleera, Igor and the Dwerger both jumped,

"Aleera may we have a look at that please?"

Nshina asked her, Aleera held out her hand and Marishka took the vial. She looked at it closely, then she took the cork out of it and a horrible smell floated out of it. The liquid smelt like burning coal, Nshina looked at Marishka and frowned

"That's what the has smelt like the past few weeks, everyone I have walked past smelt like that liquid,"

Verona scowled

"Do you think they have making this stuff then?"

Aleera looked at Marishka

"It could be possible,"

At that moment the vampires hearing became alert, they could hear something. Then, the sound became clearer, it was something cracking and breaking open,

"Master is awake,"

Verona looked up and saw that Dracula was looking down at them; he smiled and appeared beside Verona,

"Good morning dears, what's going on down here Verona?"

"The Dwerger found something in the laboratory and we don't know what it is,"

Marishka gave the vial to Dracula and he looked at it closely,

"Well it's not one of mine,"

"Yes we know that, we think that the villagers have been making it,"

Dracula frowned at Nshina then looked at the liquid,

"They might have been, Igor can you send someone to find out for us?"

Igor nodded and ran off. Dracula turned around and walked away with his brides behind him, he gestured for Verona to stand beside him

"Verona my dear, had Nshina had another change in moods yet?"

Verona shook her head,

"No, she has been really nice to us today, why?"

Dracula looked back at Nshina and turned around,

"Did you eat anything last night?"

Nshina looked at him and nodded

"Yes I did, she was fourteen,"

"You said that everyone you walked past had the smell of that liquid, did she have it?"

Nshina coaxed her head,

"You heard that? Well, no she didn't come to think of it,"

Dracula looked at Verona

"You see none of my other brides have been like this, it's just you Nshina,"

Nshina opened her mouth to say something but Dracula hushed her,

"I'm not trying to have an argument I was just merely saying. The only thing I can think of is that the villagers have been drinking this stuff, but they don't know it. But, if that is true why is it only affecting Nshina?"

Aleera flicked her head up; she had a triumphant look on her face,

"Because it only affects vampires under a certain age,"

Dracula folded his arms and looked at her

"Explain,"

"Well a younger vampire doesn't have the same immortalities as an older one does; in fact a younger vampire is weaker in more ways than one. Whoever this person is obviously knows that and has found a way to make something that will turn a younger vampire against everyone. Have you ever heard the term falling from grace?"

Verona nodded,

"Yes, I have but I think I'm the only one,"

Aleera laughed,

"I don't know the proper meaning but I know one way to describe it. When an Angel falls from grace their wings are clipped and the become mortal,"

Dracula groaned

"Do we have to talk about such things?"

"Yes, if you want to know what I know. Do you want me to carry on,"

Dracula sighed and nodded,

"So anyway, they become mortal. This could be the same for a vampire, except we are far from angels, I don't actually know what would happen but it is the same concept. If this carries it could happen to Nshina, she will feel ashamed of everything she has done as a vampire and in return your Master will do something to her,"

Nshina looked at Marishka,

"Well that's one theory, does anyone have any others?"

No one answered. Dracula looked at Nshina,

"So we need to find out who is doing this fast, I'm not going through almost loosing you again Nshina, I simply wont,"

Nshina smiled at her master,

"Si I guess you could call it falling from darkness then?"

Aleera just laughed,

"I suppose you could,"

Dracula watched his brides laughing

_How can they find any of this funny?_

He thought to himself

_We could loose Nshina and they are laughing about it?_

Verona was watching Dracula and she took his hand, she whispered into his ear,

"They are just trying to hide from the truth, laughing is the only way that they can make themselves believe it is a joke, that they will not have to go through any of that again,"

Dracula smiled and Verona

"Thank you my dear, you always know what to say to me. How do you know?"

Verona just smiled in return

"It's what I got for being your first,"

Marishka looked around and saw that Igor was standing behind them, she snarled at him,

"How long have you been standing there?"

Igor looked down,

"Not very long, I came to tell you that the group of vampires I sent out have just come back,"

Dracula looked over at him,

"Did they find anything?"

"Nothing about the vial but a stranger has arrived, no ones seems to know much about him. He isn't a relative of anyone who has ever come to this place, but there are rumours that he is a werewolf,"

Dracula grinned,

"Thank you Igor, this is very good news,"

Dracula loved hearing news about werewolves because it meant that he would have a new servant around the castle. The werewolves were kept in the dungeon below and were kept there by Igor; they were always useful to have around because they feared Dracula and would usually do as he said. He would send them out and usually got whatever information they wanted or killed who ever they needed to kill,

"Master, shall we invite this man to our castle?"

Nshina asked. She had never seen a werewolf; the only ones she had heard of were Van Helsing and Velken. But Dracula had killed Velken in rage before Nshina was even born as a human. Dracula looked at Nshina,

"Yes my dear, I wish to meet him and see where his allegiances lie. If they are with us then we have become most fortunate, but if not then we shall have to dispose of him. His coming here is curious though, we suddenly find something that can help us during this hard time and then we hear about another werewolf! We should be careful around this one,"

Hid brides nodded, Dracula put a hand under his chin and started to think,

"How should we get him here?"

Marishka smiled,

"We could capture him, that is always fun,"

Dracula laughed, that was her answer for everything,

"That is one idea. It seems to be the quickest; we do not want to wait to long for the full moon is near,"

He looked outside and estimated that they had a few hours before sunrise,

"We could go now, I'm sure he wont mind us paying him a little visit now,"

Igor nodded and walked off smiling. He was going to ready the cage for when the werewolf arrived, although it was his job to look after the werewolves Marishka seemed to spend the most time with them. They seemed to trust her and she liked spending time with them, she found that werewolves were very complex beings. They had a lot of emotion and thoughts, Igor thought that because Nshina and Marishka were alike that Nshina would get on with the werewolves as well. He was about to learn that there was a lot for them all to discover about Marishka's and Nshina's relationship.


	4. Chemicals React

Chapter 3: Chemicals React

The cold air whipped the brides outfits about their feet, they lined up in a row with Dracula in front of them. As they flew through the air birds dodged them as they flew, even the air seemed reluctant to pass them. They landed on the ground without making a sound, it was almost sunrise and they had about an hour left,

"We have to make this quick, if we can't get him today they we shall get him tomorrow,"

Dracula told his brides looking around; there was a movement in the shadows,

_That's him,_

He thought. He nodded at Nshina and she appeared behind him, swiping his legs out from underneath him. She picked up one of his legs and dragged him along the ground to where her Master was standing, the man didn't even struggle, It was like he was expecting it. When she reached Dracula she dropped the man in front of him and stood back,

"Hello sir,"

Dracula said, bending down. The man looked up at him and flashed a smile; he had perfectly white teeth and short brown hair,

"Good evening, or should I say, Good Morning Count,"

Dracula smiled

"Well, you know my name so it is only fair that I know yours,"

The man looked at the brides then back at Dracula,

"I would gladly tell you my name, but first can you tell the four women over there to look at me a little nicer,"

Dracula looked around and saw that his brides were glaring at him, he just laughed,

"Don't worry; they are like that when they meet someone new,"

"Alright then, my name is William,"

Dracula nodded at William,

"I am just going to be short with you, there are rumours that you are a werewolf, are they true?"

William stood up and laughed,

"Well you are very to the point aren't you Count? Why do you want to know is I am a werewolf?"

"Because I have come to offer you a job,"

William stopped smiling and folded his arms; it was his turn to glare at Dracula

"And what if I refuse?"

Verona growled,

"Then you will die,"

William looked at Verona; he started to walk over to her and stopped right in front of her,

"Who says to will even get that close to me my dear?"

He started to put a hand on Verona's face but she stepped back, Nshina hissed at him, her muscles tightening and showing her deathly fangs,

"You will not touch her,"

Williams head flicked to look at Nshina; he smiled at her then walked back over to Dracula,

"Alright then, I shall take up your offer. How will we get back to your castle? The villagers told me it was a while away and the sun is almost rising,"

Marishka grinned at him,

"We fly of course,"

In the blink of an eye she changed into her bat form and had picked him up by the waist, carrying him high into the air. The others followed her as they raced back to the castle, narrowly missing sunrise. Marishka dropped him on the floor and smiled down at him,

"Sorry for the rough journey, I don't really want to be burned,"

Aleera and Nshina sauntered past them. As they walked they swung their hips and had a hand on their hips, Nshina looked back at him and raised an eyebrow,

"You don't need to apologise Marishka, he should be lucky he's here at all,"

They both walked up the stairs muttering furiously, Marishka rolled her eyes and offered him a hand,

"Don't mind them,"

William smiled and looked back at Dracula who was watching Aleera and Nshina walk up the stairs. Verona landed beside him and sighed as he looked at her,

"Nshina is changing again. Aleera I can understand, she is becoming jealous again but Nshina, no. We shall have to find another food source for her; we cannot feed the villagers to her until this is sorted,"

William frowned,

"Which one is Nshina?"

Verona looked at him innocently,

"The one in red is Nshina, the one in pink is Aleera, I'm Verona and she is Marishka,"

Verona said, pointing to each of them as she said their names. Igor came walking out of a little side room, as soon as he saw Dracula he bowed,

"Master, everything is ready for you,"

"Thank you Igor. William I am terribly sorry but because the sun has risen we need some rest, my servants will show you around and make you comfortable. Good night sir William,"

William bowed and Dracula took Marishka's and Verona's hands and they walked up the stairs and into their room. Aleera and Nshina were already asleep in their coffins when they entered the room, Dracula sighed and shook his head as he looked down at Nshina. He lie in his coffin and fell into darkness, sleep overcoming him.

Nshina's eyes flicked open even though she was still covered is ice. Someone was moving around outside her coffin, she looked up and saw William looking down on her. She snarled and ripped her way out of the coffin, William backed off with a terrified look on his face,

"What are you doing in here?! You do not enter unless Master says you can!"

William frowned as he looked at her,

"I'm sorry I didn't know that! Don't start an argument!"

"Well you shouldn't have annoyed me then!"

Dracula awoke and heard Nshina screaming at someone,

_Oh no,_

He rose out of his coffin and saw that Nshina was screaming at William, he materialized next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She stopped in mid sentence and looked at him, growling,

"Count, I came looking for you then Nshina woke up and started to have a go at me! I honestly don't see what I did wrong,"

Nshina was about to retaliate but Dracula put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear

"Now is not the time my love, please just leave it be,"

Nshina closed her mouth and folded her arms, Dracula took his hand away from her mouth and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Please excuse Nshina's reaction to you; she is going through something right now,"

"It's quite alright,"

William smiled at Dracula. Without any warning Aleera, Marishka and Verona was suddenly standing beside Dracula smiling. Marishka saw that Nshina looked angry and that her Master had his arms around her waist and guessed that she had started another argument,

"Nshina you really need to stop this now,"

Nshina shot Marishka a hurt look and pulled out of Dracula's embrace, she started to walk out of the room but Verona stood in her way,

"Nshina dear where are you going,"

"I'm hungry,"

Verona looked at Dracula, who had suddenly looked at Nshina,

"My dear we cannot let you out, it's for your own good,"

But Nshina wasn't listening. She pushed past Verona and took flight; she flew to the ceiling and then shot out of a window. Marishka was just about to take off after her but Aleera stepped in front of her,

"I think I should go,"

Dracula nodded at let Aleera fly after her, Marishka looked confused,

"What did I say?"

Verona rolled her eyes,

"Marishka, why don't you take William out?"

That was good enough for her, Marishka loved spending time with werewolves, and she couldn't understand why Nshina didn't. As soon as they had left to the room Aleera and Nshina came back in. Aleera was saying something to Nshina and she grinned,

"I agree,"

They landed beside Verona who looked at Nshina

"Please say you didn't get anyone?"

"No I didn't. Aleera stopped me just before I caught the mayor,"

Dracula took Nshina's hand

"My dear please listen, try and be nice to William ok? I know that it is hard for you but just try,"

Nshina nodded and he smiled. They walked out of the room and looked down on Marishka and William. He had obviously said something to Marishka because she was laughing, Nshina folded her arms,

"She's being pathetic,"

Dracula, Aleera and Verona looked at her, they were shocked. They had both been acting really strange; Marishka had seemed too had lost patience with Nshina. Marishka looked up because she had heard Nshina's voice; she flew up to them and smiled,

"William wants to know if we can go out. He wants to see the surrounding area and watch us while we hunt,"

Nshina looked at her and growled,

"What? So you are going to go off and leave me here? You know I am not allowed out Marishka! So why go and rub it in my face,"

Marishka looked at her,

"Well I'm sorry but the rest of us do need to eat, were not the ones being targeted by someone! Not everything is about you Nshina! You're being so childish!"

What happened next no one could have thought would ever happen. Before anyone could stop her Nshina flew at Marishka and they began to fight. They scratched and bit each other. Nshina had gauged a hole into Marishka's leg and pulled her down to the floor, just as she was going down to start fighting again Dracula caught her leg and pulled her back up to him. William rushed over to Marishka who was lying on the floor glaring up at Nshina who was standing on the balcony. Dracula looked at them both with horror on his face,

"Nshina, what on earth…"

But she cut him off

"Yes that right! Take her side! Go on all of you TAKE HER SIDE! YOU SEEM TO THINK SHE IS THE BETTER ONE OUT OF THE BOTH OF US!"

Nshina screamed at the top of her lungs, she flew out of a nearby window and didn't look back.

Aleera, Verona and Dracula bent down beside Marishka and looked down at her. William looked at the window Nshina had flown out of,

"She isn't very happy is she?"

Dracula sighed

"I don't know anymore,"

He couldn't feel Nshina anymore, she had blocked him from her mind and this annoyed him. He felt like he should give up on her, she wasn't letting anyone help her and she had turned on the ones she loved. He didn't think there was no way back from that. Suddenly he felt something from Nshina, power. New life was rushing through her and into him, but by every second she was becoming angrier and angrier. He looked at his remaining brides with horror,

"She is feeding,"

Verona put her hand son her head,

"Do you know how many,"

Dracula sat down, his hands started to shake,

"She has drained fully dry at least 20 strong,"

Marishka sat up, her leg had healed,

"Well, the chemicals are reacting then,"

Aleera was standing up and looking at the door, she sighed sadly fear overcoming her mind,

"Oh Nshina, what are you doing to yourself?"


	5. Homecoming

Chapter 4: Homecoming 

Nshina stopped feeding and was lying in the snow smiling to herself; next to her was a pile of 30 bodies. She felt power dunk. She couldn't feel anything now; she was numb with pain and power. The pain came from the betrayal that her master and sisters and put on her, the power from how many people she has slain. Nshina didn't want to think about her home, it was a very touchy subject for her at that moment. Few villagers came near her and the ones who did walked past incredibly quickly, Nshina was worn out and too full up to move let alone attacking them. In the distance she could see the lights from castle Frankenstein, she turned her hear away and sighed. The air had become cold and as the people walked past her she could see their breath in the air,

_They don't know how lucky they are,_

She thought to herself. But right at the moment not one of them felt lucky; there was a vampire in the middle of the village with a pile of dead bodies beside them. They couldn't even take them away to morn and bury them. Nshina closed her eyes and let her mind broaden; she did not fall asleep but fell into a trance, one that she did not want to be disturbed from.

Igor and William were hiding on the outskirts if the village, Dracula had sent them to see where Nshina was and what she was doing, but Igor was confused. If Nshina was as angry and his Master had made her out to be why was she not attacking anyone? William was standing beside him, his senses became alert and he lowered his head to Igor's ear,

"I am sorry to be the bearer of very bad news but I can sense the full moon and very soon I think I am about to change,"

Igor looked around and him and sighed irritably,

"Can you do it quietly? We don't want to alert our mistress,"

William shot Igor a confused look,

"Your mistress?"

"She is still a bride of my master; therefore, she is still my mistress,"

William shook hid head and walked off into the trees. Igor turned his head around and continued to watch Nshina. He heard a snort from behind him and a large, brown werewolf stalked up behind him,

"Wow that was quiet!"

The werewolf did nothing but just sat down beside Igor and started to lick his fur. Out of no where a group of Dwerger ran up to Igor and jumped around in front of him,

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the castle?"

The Dwerger said nothing but started to become louder, Igor did everything he could to make them quiet but nothing worked, soon what never wanted to happen did.

Nshina flicker eyes open and growled loudly, she could hear something, something that wasn't natural. Within a heartbeat she stood up and looked over in the exact place the noise was coming from, in the darkness she could see a very pale figure,

"IGOR!"

She screamed, the Dwerger ran out at her and started to attack. She looked down at them and kicked them off her, 2 of them hit the tree and lay motionless on the ground and she knew instantly that they were dead. She ran over to Igor and picked him up by his throat, she snarled at him showing her fangs,

"What are you doing here? "

She said nothing but started to quiver,

"You obviously have a death wish,"

A movement came from the shadows and Nshina looked over, a werewolf was standing on its hind legs grinning. Igor dropped to the floor and ran over to William; Nshina narrowed her eyes at the pair of them. The Dwerger ran up behind her and over to William, Nshina started to advance towards them but Igor held up a silver stake,

"You wouldn't dare,"

She growled dangerously,

"If I have to I will, Master does not want me killed my you,"

Nshina stared at them for a moment and turned around, as she swung her hips as she walked her skirt flowed from side to side, she kicked off the ground and flew to an old barn just outside the village and sat on the roof. William and the others started the journey back to the castle; they kept looking behind them in case Nshina was following them.

Nshina sat moodily on the rooftop. Anger was simmering inside her; the fight she had just had was not even a little bit close to relieving any anger from her. She hated them all,

_Why would Master favour a little rat over me? Surely I'm worth more to master than Igor is!_

She slammed her fist against the roof and it cracked, sending her to the ground below. There was a familiar smell in the air, she had smelt it before but couldn't remember where,

"Burning coal,"

She said to herself,

"This must be the place where the vials are kept!"

As she looked around she confirmed her idea, there were pots of the liquid scattered across the barn and there were holes burnt into the floor,

_That must be where they set alight to the stuff,_

This revelation was the thing that made her ager wash away, in its place was anticipation. She couldn't wait to go and tell her master about what she had found. Nshina kicked off the ground hard and flew in a straight line back to the castle; she was shaking with the anticipation that flooded her mind,

_This must be something useful to Master! I'm sure he will want to investigate what I have found as soon as I tell him,_

Pride swelled up in her chest as she landed outside the doors. She walked in and looked around but she couldn't see anyone, Nshina thought that the werewolf and his friends wouldn't be back there by now so her Master wouldn't know about her little episode until later, but she was wrong. William was sitting in the shadows, as soon as he saw Nshina he howled and Dracula appeared in front of her,

"Master! You will never guess what I have found out,"

But he didn't reply, he looked at her with a blank expression on his face,

"Master, what is wrong?"

Nshina went to put a hand on his shoulder but he caught her wrist,

"You Nshina are a thorn in my side,"

He pushed her wrist back so that she flew backwards into a wall; Nshina lay there for a moment dazed,

"First you attack your sister, then my workers and after that my most loyal servant! I have had enough of you Nshina,"

Nshina looked up at him and pulled herself up to her feet, she couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"But Master! They had provoked me, I was angry I didn't know what to do,"

Her voice trailed off. Dracula walked back over to her and kicked her back down to the floor,

"You knew fully well what you were doing! That is no excuse! I don't care if you were provoked!"

Dracula roared at her, she tried to stand back up but William had galloped out and pinned her to the floor with one of his gigantic claws, Nshina tried to break free of his grasp but he was too strong and his claws were digging in to her side creating deep holes. She looked up in a panic and saw that Marishka, Aleera and Verona were standing above her, they were looking down on her, Marishka and Verona were scowling at her but Aleera looked down on her with sympathy. There was nothing she could do to help Nshina so she just stood there, the sympathy poring out of her. William picked Nshina up and took her to the doors and Dracula was following,

"I have every right to cast you away from my family and never let you back! You are the most disobedient person I have ever met! I _**REGRET**_ turning you into a vampire at all,"

And with that William threw her out of the castle, she landed on the last few steps and rolled down them. She landed in the untouched snow beneath her not moving a muscle, the last thing she remembered was a snowflake falling on her face and she slipped into black.

Aleera screamed and flew out to her, Dracula tried to stop her but she flew right past him and down to Nshina. Dark red blood was staining the snow and Aleera's hands; Aleera rested her head on Nshina's chest and began to weep,

"Why master! What did you do that for?"

Dracula looked down at his red-headed bride, the anger swept away and he looked down at his hands,

_What have I done?_

Was the thought that rushed through his mind. He looked down on Aleera; she was not standing up at them showing her hands to Dracula. They were stained red with Nshina's blood. Verona swooped down and kneeled beside Nshina, she tried to wake her but nothing worked. Nshina's limp body lie in the snow becoming colder and colder, showing so signs of waking up,

"Master please! Help us,"

She cried up to him. Marishka was standing next to William, tears pouring out of her eyes,

"If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened,"

The werewolf looked at Marishka and licked her cheek; she looked at him and clung to his fur. But Dracula still just stood there, he had never displayed such anger towards a bride before, he had hurt her so much that she didn't wake up. He and Marishka flew down to her and rested Nshina's head on his knees, but she still didn't wake.

Suddenly Nshina became aware of how cold she was, she could feel her left hand and she felt weaker than ever. The power she had gained from her feed had poured out of her and most of her strength had gone with it. Nshina barley managed to peel back her eyelids, the first thing she saw was Aleera resting her head on her chest. Aleera saw that Nshina was awake and cried out in relief, Aleera hugged her tightly never wanting to let go of Nshina,

"Thank goodness Nshina!"

Nshina looked up and saw that Dracula was standing over her clutching her arm, she stood up weakly and tried to run but because she was so weak her legs gave way and she fell back to the ground. Just before she hit the ground strong hands caught her shoulders. She looked up and saw that Lucifer, the devil was holding her,

"Tut-Tut Nshina, please come with me. We need to talk,"

Aleera rushed over to her just before she disappeared, Nshina looked up into her soft pink eyes,

"Listen Aleera, there is a barn outside the village! Go, have a looked inside, our answers are there,"

And with that they both disappeared. Aleera's hands dropped to her side and she sat in the snow. Verona ran to her side,

"Verona, I know what to do,"

Verona looked puzzled,

"How do you know sister?"

"Will you help me?"

Aleera looked into Verona's cold eyes and Verona looked back into Aleera's

"Anything to save dear Nshina,"


	6. Ice Queen

Chapter 5: Ice Queen

Lucifer was taking Nshina to his home, the hell that he lived in. He finally dropped Nshina and she fell to the floor and let her stand up, they were surrounded by all manner of creatures, the ones who were closest to them were wearing black hooded cloaks. Nshina could feel their eyes boring into her like lasers,

"What are you looking at?!"

She snarled at one of the strangers, the devil looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. Nshina watched him and when his back was turned she pulled a face. Lucifer walked up a platform and sat down in a throne carved out of black diamond. He sat there regally with the demons around him bowing, he rested his head on his hands and hid gaze went back to Nshina who was standing in the middle of the room looking at her nails,

"My dear please come forward,"

As Nshina walked forward she heard hisses from other female demons and she laughed

_There just jealous because I get his attention and they get nothing,_

She stopped in front of him and looked up,

"Your attitude had changed so much recently. You have become more hostile and snappy and your moods can change at the rate of a heartbeat, why?"

Nshina rolled her eyes,

_Why do I have to explain this to everyone?_

"I really don't know. The only explanation we can think of is that someone is out to get me and they have been doing this by contaminating our food supplies,"

Murmurs went around the room and Lucifer sat up straighter in his chair smiling at her,

"Food supplies, what would that be then?"

Nshina looked around and saw why he was asking that, she could feel the heartbeats of different humans; Lucifer had them around so that he could gain the trust of the humans that he needed to meet easier. They always trusted their own race better than others,

"Our food supply would be humans,"

Nshina could feel someone's heartbeat become quicker, as if rage had totally consumed them,

"Then call us by our actual name! We would never call you by any other name than your own so show us the courtesy of doing the same,"

Nshina looked around and the man who had said it, her eyes turned red and as she smiled her fangs extended to their full length,

"You would never call me Queen Nshina Dragula so don't give me that, and I call you that because that is all your our to my kind, food,"

Lucifer watched the man slink back and scowl at the bride in front of him,

_I have to admit, her way of dealing with people is impressive. With only a few words and actions she can make the heart of a mortal scream with fear, just as a bride of Dracula should,_

"Nshina darling, we need to sort this problem out. Earlier today you attacked a fellow vampire and then one of your master's servants, those actions can be classed as disobedience,"

Nshina looked down and sighed,

"Yeah well, I can't help what's happening to me,"

She looked up at him,

"It's not my fault,"

Her eyes met her highest Master's eyes. They were as cold and lifeless as her Masters,

"Yes, Yes I know this Nshina but it simply can't carry on. I know you have an idea about how it is happening but you have to be quicker. Do you remember what Aleera said to you, about falling from grace?"

Nshina nodded,

"You were so close from that happening to you today, but I saw that something was wrong and was able to stop it. I may not be able to next time,"

But Nshina just blinked innocently, she grinned at him showing off her white fangs and he laughed, Lucifer knew that he should be taking this much more seriously but Nshina was still acting like a child, it would have been hard for anyone to stop themselves from smiling. One of the cloaked men stepped forward and bowed low to Lucifer but gave dirty look to Nshina; she saw him and growled daringly at him. The man stepped back a little and looked at his master,

"Your Excellency, I am sorry to rush you but we really need to move this along. There are other more important people to see,"

Nshina looked up and Lucifer with an innocent expression on her face and laughed,

"I don't think your people don't like me very much,"

"No, neither do I, but he is right. I am going to send you back in a short while so you can help your family but first I need to talk to you… privately,"

When he finished saying the last word his minions started to leave the room as quickly as they could. It was never a good idea to make him wait longer than he felt best.

Dracula pulled Aleera and Verona to their feet,

"My brides listen! The sun is coming up, if we don't get inside soon we will all die, Nshina will not want to come back and find out that we are dead!"

Aleera looked at him, tears sliding down her face,

"If Nshina ever comes back! We have no idea what he will do to her and neither do you!"

Dracula rolled his eyes and took their unwilling hands; he materialized back into the castle with William running in behind them,

"My dears we should rest, we can argue about this tomorrow but for now I am too tired,"

Marishka took his hand and they walked up the stairs together with Aleera and Verona behind them. They entered their sleeping quarters and over to their coffins but Aleera stopped in front of Nshina's,

"She should be here! She should be asleep right there, instead of down with our master, oh what is taking them so long,"

Verona put her hands on her shoulders and led Aleera to her coffin,

"Calm yourself sister, Nshina will be home soon and all of this will be forgotten. We just have to try and deal with this the best we can, remember what Nshina asked us to do for her,"

Aleera nodded and lay herself in her coffin. Marishka and Verona looked at each other and each got into their own. But Dracula did not want to sleep there tonight, there was something about the cold ice that did not please him as it used to. Instead he fluttered up to the ceiling; he closed his eyes and tried to not think about his dear Nshina. Finally sleep over took his weary mind.

_Pain wracked through his body. Dracula looked around franticly but couldn't see anyone one, another wave of fresh pain shot through him and he screamed. Someone in the distance was calling him name and he began to run, but the more he ran the further and further away the voice seemed to get. Dracula screamed with rage and the walls started to crumble around him, a light was shining down on a dark patch of floor and in the middle of it was Nshina, arrows that were set alight pierced her body and she screamed in pain, he could feel her pain. He tried to help but as soon as he moved one foot another arrow shot past him, this one pierced her heart. Nshina looked down in disbelief, her body started to disintegrate as a single tear dripped down her cheek, she looked over at Dracula, she smiled and mouthed the words _I love you _over to him. Dracula screamed as the last parts of her perfect form turned to ash,_

Dracula awoke in an instant, he dropped down to the floor and Verona came running over to him,

"Master what is wrong? What has happened! Was it just a nightmare?,"

Marishka and Aleera were standing behind him holding each others hands. Dracula's eyes were wide with fear and he was shaking, Verona wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly,

"Master it was just a nightmare, nothing more,"

He gripped Verona tightly and nodded,

"Yes, just a dream,"

He pulled away from her and smiled weakly,

"Sorry about that my dears. I did not mean to scare you,"

Marishka smiled. At that moment light suddenly flooded with red light, it was pitch black outside but inside the room was illuminated. A voice filled the air that they all recognised,

"Hello again my subjects,"

Lucifer was standing over by the window smiling at them,

"Did you have a bad dream Count?"

Dracula and his brides bowed low,

"It is nothing Master, I shall recover,"

Lucifer laughed,

"I'm sure you will,"

As they vampires rose he walked over to them,

"I have something for you,"

Dracula smiled at him,

"And what would that be?"

Lucifer clicked his fingers and the air suddenly became cold. A female laughed from behind them, it was an emotionless laugh. There was no hint of humanity in it, just a sound made from her body. They all turned around and saw Nshina sitting in a one of the chairs around a table,

"I think your answer to that question would be me,"

While Dracula, Aleera and Verona stood there grinning Marishka frowned. Nshina had always been the one who could feel the most emotion, whenever she walked into a room it seemed to lighten up but now the room seemed colder and more dark,

"Master, what has happened to Nshina?"

Nshina looked over at her and smiled,

"Who says there is anything wrong with me?"

Marishka's and Nshina's eyes met, their gaze was held for a while until Marishka broke it. Lucifer walked over to Nshina and put a hand on her shoulder,

"What I thought was best for you all, I have taken away every part of the humanity that remained in her, most of all her emotions. This is for your own good, the condition that was affecting her played on her it so I took them. She will only stay like this until we find out and destroy who ever did this to her,"

Dracula nodded and looked over at her,

"But is she still vampire?"

Nshina stood up and walked over to them,

"I am still a vampire, I am still on the same level as you nothing has changed except what plagued me before doesn't even bother me now. I am free,"

Lucifer laughed,

"But only for a while little Ice Queen,"

Marishka put a hand on her hip

_Ice Queen? Since when was that what we called her? I suppose the answer to that is when she became what she is now. There is even less of her than there is of master, how does that feel?_

But Marishka did not voice her thoughts; she just smiled and cuddled Nshina,

"It is so good to have you back sister,"

"It is good to be here,"

She replied, Dracula looked into Nshina's eyes and saw that they had recovered the sparkle they once had, but at a cost. It was the best thing for her he decided, anything was better than not having Nshina back at all. Lucifer turned around and began to leave, just as he reached the door he turned around to face Nshina,

"Oh and by the way my dear… Happy 150th birthday,"

Nshina grinned and they watched him disappear. William was now in human form and he walked into the room. He saw Nshina and was about to growl but noticed that something was different. Everyone was calm and he thought that it would be best if he was just nice to her

"Is everything alright in here?"

Nshina narrows her eyes but smiled,

"Everything is fine thank you, "

She looked at Aleera,

"We all have work to do,"


	7. Crystal

Chapter 6: Crystal 

Days had past but progress was slow. Dracula and his brides had gone to the barn outside the village but they only saw what Nshina had in the first place,

"There must be something that we have missed!"

Verona cried. She and Dracula were sitting in the study while Aleera, Marishka and Nshina were hunting,

"Verona I don't think there is. We have turned that barn inside out and still we haven't found anything new,"

Dracula looked at his frustrated eldest. He could see that this was getting on her nerves but that couldn't be helped, Nshina was the only one who it wasn't really affecting,

"Master why don't we ask William if he heard anything, I'm sure he would tell us,"

Verona put her hand over Dracula's,

"We have to try everything my love,"

Dracula looked into her vibrant blue eyes and sighed, he knew she was right but thought that if William knew anything he would have told them it by now. 3 dead bodies crashed through the window and landed in front of Dracula and Verona, soon after Marishka, Nshina and Aleera flew in and landed delicately,

"My dears, why do we seem to have these bodies in front of us?"

Nshina and Aleera looked over at Marishka and rolled their eyes,

"Marishka has got it into her head that William isn't eating much, so she wanted to bring them back for him,"

Dracula smiled at Marishka

"How thoughtful of you, has he said anything to you,"

Marishka frowned,

"Like what?"

"Like hearing something while he was in the village, something about the vials and what's happened to Nshina,"

Marishka scowled,

"Are you accusing him of lying to us?"

Dracula stood up and folded his arms,

"No Marishka, I am not doing anything…."

But Marishka wasn't listening,

"You were! I knew it! William has done nothing wrong!"

That comment sparked off an argument, but the only one not involved in it was Nshina. She sat down on a chair and listened to them, smiling to herself,

"The thing is, this is exactly what I was like bef…."

She stopped in mid sentence and frowned. Dracula and Marishka looked over at her,

"Exactly like what?"

"Exactly what I was like before,"

She flicked her head up and looked at them,

"The liquid that was affecting me is affecting you now. It targeted me first because I was weaker, but it was attacking your defences. Now it's got you fully,"

Aleera looked over at Nshina who had a proud look on her face. Dracula thought for a moment then smiled,

"That would explain my temper a few days ago,"

Nshina laughed,

"That and that I was totally out of line,"

Marishka snorted,

"Among other things yes,"

Nshina looked over at her and rolled her eyes,

"Oh just grow up Marishka,"

Nshina shook her head and stood up,

"Are there any trap doors in the barn, like on the floor?"

Verona looked at Dracula and shrugged,

"We don't know,"

Nshina sighed,

"Well did you look?"

Marishka stamped her foot in annoyance,

"Well it wasn't the first thing that came into out minds! If we had known what we were looking for then we might have! But you only told Aleera look in the barn,"

Nshina was about to retaliate but stopped herself,

_I shouldn't be arguing with Marishka over something like this, what did I say to make her react with me like this?_

"I'm sorry Marishka,"

Dracula smiled at Nshina, he was proud of her that she was trying to make it seem like she cared, but Marishka wasn't seeing that,

"No your not, you don't care,"

If Nshina could feel hurt then that would have hurt a lot,

"I do care!"

Marishka turned around and sighed. Deep emotion was on Marishka's face she just wished that Nshina could see that,

"That's the thing sister, you don't care. You can't care! Because caring involves emotion and you don't have any of that anymore, you gave that up,"

Verona stepped in between the both of them,

"We can argue about this later ok? Can we just concentrate on finding more information please?"

At that moment William walked in the room smiling,

"Hello Master and Mistresses and Nshina,"

Dracula growled but Nshina did nothing, the remark didn't affect her but she wished that it would. Having no emotions was starting to become wrong to Nshina,

"What do you want?"

She asked him; William avoided eye contact with her but kept focused on Marishka,

"I heard raised voices; I was just checking you were ok,"

Dracula growled again and this time William got the message, he left the room with his hands behind his back. Aleera watched him leave and folded her arms,

"Come on lets go,"

Aleera grabbed Nshina's hand and they jumped out of a window. Dracula, Marishka and Verona followed them as they flew to the barn. They flew through the hole in the roof and landed on the floor below looking around. Marishka went over to a pile of hay and threw it away; there beneath it was an iron ring on the floor,

"That is what we were looking for!"

She pulled the door up and looked down, inside the hole there were ingredients lined up against the wall and hundreds of vials. But below that Marishka could see a well,

"I found how they are making the villagers drink the fluid! I guess that the well is connected to the main water supply, they tip it down there and it mixes with the water that the humans drink,"

Verona looked down and smiled,

"Well done Marishka!"

Dracula grinned and started to pace the room,

"Alright, now we know how this works, now we need to find out who it is and why they are doing that,"

He looked over at Verona,

"Verona, I need you to try and find that out for me,"

Aleera groaned and pouted,

"Why can't I do it master?"

Dracula laughed and started to comb her red hair with his fingers,

"Because I can trust that Verona will find out with no questions asked, your talents my dear lie in the category of fighting and scaring them, you seem to have a gift for making them incoherent,"

Nshina laughed and shook her head,

"That sounds like you alright Aleera,"

She pulled a face and looked over at Marishka. Nshina had a funny thought in her head, she knew that it was an emotion trying to break free but it wasn't getting anywhere,

_This new power feels more like a curse than a gift, I just wish it would go!_

Marishka saw her looking and smiled at her,

"Are you alright Nshina?"

"Yes, I suppose I am alright. Do you think we should go back to the castle now, there is nothing else here and I doubt whoever is doing this will want to work at night. Thy will work when we cannot attack them,"

Dracula nodded in agreement,

"You are right Nshina. Tomorrow night we shall see if we can find much more out about this whole thing,"

When they landed at the castle Igor was sitting on the stairs mumbling something. Nshina saw him and decided to go and see him,

"Igor darling what's wrong?"

He seemed somewhat shocked by the bride's pleasant approach but was glad that she was in a good mood; he did not fancy another beating,

"Oh, I'm alright. It's just that William has kicked me out of the laboratory and he wont let me back in! I was working on something very important,"

Nshina frowned,

"What would he have to do that is so important?"

Igor just shrugged,

"I don't know but I'm not happy about it,"

Suddenly it clicked to Nshina,

"It's William!"

Igor looked at her with a confused expression on his face,

"Pardon your Mistress?"

"William is the one who is poisoning me! He planned it all from the start the lying bugger!"

But Igor still looked confused,

"Please could you elaborate on your theory?"

That made Nshina laughs,

"Today we found out that the person is getting the stuff in the vials to the people by contaminating their food supply, and then we figured out that he would do it when we were most likely to not notice, which would be daylight! None of us are around him in the daylight, we are always asleep,"

Igor smiled and nodded,

"So you think that William goes out during the day with people to help him and makes this stuff,"

But Igor found a floor in his theory,

"Why do you think it is him?"

"I just do. It's how he acts around us, you found the vial in the laboratory and that is where he has just kicked you out of and he showed up when I started to become aggressive,"

It all started to make sense to Igor,

"I see Princess! How are you going to convince the others to think as you do though? Marishka favours him so much,"

Nshina sighed,

"It is going to be hard for them to handle, I don't really care what I say to them I mean it wont really hurt me will it?"

Dracula shouted something down to Nshina and she stood up,

"I have to go now, but remember what I told you ok? Stay out of his way and don't mention anything to the others unless I say so alright?"

Igor nodded and watched Nshina run up the stairs. It was all crystal clear to him now, he could see where Nshina was coming from and he believed her. He didn't like William, there was something strange about him and this explained it. But Igor was scared for Nshina; because she couldn't feel emotion she wouldn't know the right way to put her Idea to her family. Igor felt that it could lead to more problems than it would solve.


	8. Beware Of The Dog

Chapter 7: Beware Of The Dog 

The sun was still up when Dracula finally awoke. It was just minutes before dusk but he didn't know why he had awoken so early, he fluttered down from the ceiling and sat down. Last night was the last full moon so for another month William would be human; they desperately needed to find out what was happening with them all because even Dracula could see the tears appearing in his family. He desperately wanted Nshina and Marishka to start getting on again, everything was so much easier when they loved each other but in Nshina's state it was impossible for her to love, she couldn't even feel the simulated emotions that he felt. It frustrated him so much to see them all fight but he couldn't help it, when ever his brides started to fight he felt like he had to join in but he knew deep down he didn't. It was like a sudden urge just to argue all the time.

_Maybe I should talk to Nshina about it, she was the one to feel it first, she might help me if I can get her on her own for long enough,_

Dracula thought to himself. He could feel one of his brides stirring, he looked around and saw Nshina's big eyes looking down on him, he motioned for her to join him and she did so. Nshina landed beside him, he kissed her cheek and smiled,

_Now is my chance,_

"Nshina my dear, do you remember before when you could feel your emotions,"

She blinked innocently and nodded,

"I…Well…How did you cope with them all, before you lost them I mean, when you were under the influence of the liquid,"

She lowered her eyes and thought for a moment,

"I don't know, I think I just tried not to say much in case I started an argument. Also I found that keeping out of everyone's way helped a lot. I can't really remember,"

_That makes sense,_

Dracula thought to himself,

"Thank you my dear, you have been most helpful,"

Nshina just smiled. She wondered why her master wanted to know that, could it help with their findings. Just then she remembered what Igor and herself and been talking about last night, and she felt that now was the time to talk about it with her master while it was just the two of them,

"Master, what do you think of William?"

Dracula raised an eyebrow, he hadn't really thought about that before,

"I'm not sure, he's alright I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I don't like him,"

The bluntness of her statement made Dracula laugh,

"Well that may be your opinion but he has been a great asset to us,"

Nshina rolled her eyes, he wasn't getting what she was trying to hint towards, and she would have to be completely honest,

"That is your opinion yes, but I don't trust him. It's a coincidence that as soon as we find something out he turns up, then when we brought him to our castle we found the vial in our laboratory. We don't know what he does during the day because we are not there, we can't be there and he knows that,"

All of this was confusing Dracula,

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this Nshina?"

She nodded,

"Yes, Igor and I spoke about it last night. That is why Igor was sitting on the stairs instead of doing his job, William had kicked him out of the laboratory and wouldn't let anyone back in,"

But Dracula had come to trust William; he did not want to believe what his youngest bride was saying,

"Nshina, I know that having someone new around the castle is strange, but my brides managed to deal with it when each of you came here! Why can't you just accept William?"

Nshina started to become very frustrated,

_Why can't he see what I'm saying is true?_

"Does Igor have the same opinion as you?"

"Yes he does, "

Dracula scowled at her,

_How dare she consult someone else before me! Especially if it is about someone that I trust! I should be the first person she talks too,_

By this point Aleera, Marishka and Verona had woken up. They could hear their Master's and fellow bride's voices and could feel Dracula's frustration and anger about Nshina, but, as always, they could feel nothing from Nshina. She truly was dead inside,

"Good morning Master, is everything alright?"

Aleera asked him resting her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Nshina then back at Aleera,

"Yes, everything is fine my love,"

Even though he had convinced Marishka and Aleera, Verona knew that something was wrong between them,

"Have you two had another argument?"

She sighed. Nshina's eyes flicked over to Verona,

"No, just a discussion that's all,"

But she still wasn't convincing Verona. But now Marishka could see it too, the way Dracula was looking at Nshina, it was unmistakeable. She had said something wrong to him,

"Nshina what have you said to Master?"

But Nshina just laughed,

"Nothing but the truth my dear sister,"

Dracula snorted and folded his arms,

"It is not truth Nshina, none of what you have just said it. It is all coincidence, nothing more,"

This statement provided Nshina with the perfect way to end the conversation; she would do what annoyed Dracula the most,

"That is your opinion yes,"

She had twisted his words around to suit her argument. As she turned around and walked away from them she heard Aleera's feet running after her,

"What was that about Nshina?"

When they were out of the door Nshina turned around to face Aleera,

"Will you come with me to see Igor?"

Nshina didn't wait for a reply from Aleera she just took her hand and led her down the stairs. They found Igor down in the dungeons, there were some humans down there that Dracula had kidnapped, and Igor was down there torturing them,

"Good evening Igor,"

"Good evening Princess, did you sleep well?"

Nshina smirked,

"Like the dead. Igor, I tried to talk to Master this morning but it did not work, can you help me try and explain it to Aleera?"

They both turned around to face Aleera who was smiling,

"Explain what?"

"Why William cannot be trusted,"

Aleera rolled her eyes and was about o say something but Igor cut her off,

"My Mistress, I know that you all trust him but please listen to what we have to say,"

Nshina smiled at him then turned back to Aleera,

"Basically we do not trust him; we believe that it is him that has been poisoning us. Think about it sister! Everything that we have found out recently had been a result of him, or with him around. There is no coincidence about it all, please Aleera, just contemplate what has happened,"

Aleera decided to give it a try; she could see the determination on Nshina's face. If it was true then they would be closer to having things back the way they should be. Aleera began to remember everything that had happened like their Master had done, but she did something he did not. She started to link the events with Williams's appearance together, and to her dismay, what Nshina and Igor were saying began to make sense to her. Anger swelled up inside her, it took a lot of self control to keep it in,

"But why would he do it?!"

Nshina sighed,

"We don't know. He just is but that is what we need to figure out. It is clear that Master and Marishka will not see as we do because they trust him so we have to try and convince Verona. IS she trusts us then Master may begin to, he seems to trust Verona's judgement more than ours,"

Aleera nodded. She didn't want to believe it all but she had to choice, it all mad sense. She looked at Nshina and then at Igor,

"Do you trust Nshina, Igor?"

He looked at the both of them,

"Yes I do, I want things back to normal and this is the only good explanation we have so far."

Aleera nodded, she wanted to make sure that what she was going to do was right. Defying her Master was against everything she believed in, but she understood how Nshina could because she didn't believe in anything anymore. Igor bowed low to them,

"I will leave the two of you too think about things for I have some work that I must do,"

Nshina nodded in approval and he walked off. She turned to Aleera and put a hand on her arm,

"Are you sure about this Aleera? You can change your mind if you wish,"

Aleera smiled,

"I trust you Nshina,"

Nshina pulled her into a hug and closed her eyes,

"I love you Aleera,"

Aleera wanted to believe that Nshina meant that so much, but she knew that she didn't. It was empty words floating out of her mouth,

"Be carful Nshina, you almost sounded like you meant it then,"

Nshina sighed,

"I wish I did,"

Dracula called down the stairs to Aleera; he needed to talk to her about something. But Nshina didn't hear her name; she guessed that her Master was still mad at her for what she had tried to tell him,

"I shall go and see what Master wants then I will come back, what should I do if William if there?"

Nshina just shrugged, she hadn't quite got that far,

"Just be wary of him, I don't want one of the only ones who believe me to get hurt,"

Aleera smiled and turned around. She began to walk up the stairs but Nshina called one last thing up to her,

"Aleera remember, beware of the dog,"

Aleera laughed and shook her head. She continued to walk up the stairs until she reached the room her Master was in. There, standing beside her sisters and Master was William, she didn't know how to react to him, but she remembered Nshina's advice and smiled to herself,

_Beware of the dog… _


	9. If You Ever Did Believe

Chapter 8: If You Ever Did Believe 

Nshina had only one mission now; to stop William. She didn't care how, she just did. Every time she saw him it made her blood boil, Nshina couldn't understand why everyone trust him so much, Aleera was the only one who could see sense. But if Nshina could feel then she knew that she would feel intense fear, that fear would be for her Master and sisters. She didn't want them to be hurt in anyway but she knew that he would betray them, and she would be left to pick up the pieces. Nshina sat in the dungeons thinking about her life, what she had become and all the people she had killed. She didn't feel anything for those people, even when she did have her feelings. They were food to her, nothing more. Nshina looked behind her again,

_What is taking Aleera so long?_

Aleera was talking with her Master, sisters and William,

"What did Nshina say to you?"

Dracula asked her, his eyes were fixed on Aleera, she felt like she couldn't look away,

"I wanted to see if she was alright and we just talked, nothing more,"

Marishka rolled her eyes,

"Of course she was bloody alright! She can't feel otherwise! You were talking about William weren't you!"

Aleera shook her head,

"No we weren't, she just wanted to talk to me. Isn't that was _**true**_ sisters do to each other?"

Marishka glared at Aleera and stopped talking. Verona was standing over by the window, she seemed to be the only one who wasn't in the argument and she didn't want to be. All the silly quarrelling was unnecessary she felt, Dracula looked over at her then turned his head back to Aleera. William stood there with his arms folded smirking at Aleera,

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their back, especially if they are practically family,"

Aleera narrowed her eyes and put a confused expression on her face,

"Um excuse me, who asked you? And anyway, you are not family. To be a part of our family you must be a vampire, and you my dear are a werewolf. There is a difference, learn it,"

Dracula couldn't help but smile, Aleera's wit was just so effortless. Only she could say something like that off the top of her head. But Aleera's eyes were still fixed in William; he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze,

"William come with me please, I wish to talk to you,"

William looked over at Dracula; he really didn't know what to do. Either go and face what ever Aleera was going to say to him, however hurtful it was, or stay and face her wrath for defying her,

"William, now,"

She said dangerously, she turned around and walked out of the room with him in her wake. Once they were out of the room she closed the door and turned to him,

"Now you listen to me, don't start getting any idea's that you will _**ever **_be part of this family! For one thing you are not a vampire and secondly I know what you are thinking, what ever she tells you Marishka does not love you. She is incapable of love and if she could feel it her heart would belong to our Masters, like the rest of us,"

William just blinked at her and shifted his weight onto the other foot,

"How do you know what I'm thinking? You could be wrong and anyway it looks like your little family is breaking apart,"

Aleera growled dangerously,

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I can tell that the rest of your family are getting pretty annoyed with Nshina, its obvious really and soon, if you believe anything she says they will be annoyed with you too and in turn, the both of you will be outcasts. Well once they start to care again Marishka will need someone to comfort her, that is where I will be,"

The anger that had swelled up inside her when she was talking to Nshina finally erupted out of her, she leapt at William and tried to slash his throat but someone caught her foot and pulled her back, William was grateful to the person but when Nshina's head appeared behind Aleera's that gratitude went away. Nshina was holding Aleera's arms tightly so that she couldn't break free of her grasp,

"I got tired of waiting for you too come back Aleera, so I decided to find you myself. But now I wish I had just left her to it,"

Nshina smirked at William and he scowled at her,

"Oh you're so funny Nshina,"

"Wow, and I not even trying to be,"

William growled at her,

"I was being sarcastic,"

But Nshina just held up her finger as if to quieten him and she moved it from side to side,

"Be careful dear William, I'm sure if I let Aleera go she will go for you again and I… well I will just stand here, watch it happen and laugh,"

William took a step back and as he did Dracula, Marishka and Verona walked up beside him,

"What are you going to laugh at?"

Verona asked smiling at Nshina,

"Something that would be very amusing to watch,"

Dracula shook his head then smiled,

"Have you calmed down now Nshina?"

"I was calm in the first place,"

Marishka growled at her, Nshina was getting really tired of Marishka being like this. Did they feel like this when Nshina was behaving the same?

"I am getting a little hungry, I'm going to go hunting,"

As she turned around Aleera grabbed her arms and caught up with her,

"I am coming too,"

Nshina smiled at her and watched has Verona ran up beside them,

"I am hungry too,"

Aleera laughed and Dracula started to walk forward,

"How about we all go?"

Nshina's eyes caught Aleera's and she whispered,

"Great, a family outing,"

Aleera grinned at her then turned around,

"How fun, William are you coming?"

But he just watched her,

"I thought you said I wasn't family,"

Nshina groaned and turned around,

"William it was a simple question. Just answer it,"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. When they all arrived at the village Verona and Marishka went off together and so did Aleera and Nshina. Dracula and William were left standing in the middle of the square,

"Pick anyone you want, I am going to see if I can find more satisfying people,"

He watched Dracula take off then put his hands on his hips, he couldn't bare the thought of eating a human! He started to walk around when he heard a young girl screaming, she was running around and looked so helpless. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand,

"It's alright little one, I won't hurt you, I am here to help you,"

He started to out of obvious sight and bent down to her level,

"Just stay here alright? I will come and find you once the bad people have gone,"

He stood back up and turned around. He jumped as he saw that Nshina was standing in front of him, she didn't have anyone in her hands, she was just looking at him,

"What do you want?"

His voice started to shake and so did his hands, Nshina started to walk towards him,

"I know which side you have chosen William, and it is not ours,"

The girl had run off when she saw Nshina and William started to walk back,

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

Nshina sighed,

"Don't play coy with be William, you are not on our side and I know this is a fact,"

She disappeared but he could still find her voice,

"I will expose you to everyone as the lying, coward you are,"

Her voice came from behind him and he spun around, now she had her food. It was the girl he had tried to save,

"I promise you this,"

She held up the simpering girl so that he could see her clearly and Nshina wrapped her arms around her neck then snapped it. The bone made a horrible crunching sound and the girl's eyes rolled up, her head lolling,

"I will break you just as easy, I will rip you into tiny pieces if you hurt anyone in my family,"

He words weren't promises anymore, they were threats. William turned his head away; he couldn't bear to look at the poor girl's face. He had watched Nshina kill her so easily, like she was just a twig. William mustered up the courage and looked beyond the girl's face and into Nshina's eyes,

"Not if I bring you down first,"

Nshina chucked the girl to the floor and William realised that she wasn't going to eat the girl; she just killed her to prove a point. She had taken an innocents life just for fun,

"That is not an option for me William,"

She turned around and walked away from him, into the middle of the village. Aleera was standing there smiling. With her vampiric senses she saw and heard all of it, and she was proud. But Aleera realised that it was in the style of Marishka, they still had a connection it was just very weak now. IT was as if it was held together by a very thin wire,

"Beautiful, very well done Nshina,"

Aleera said to her. Nshina smiled and hugged her, they watched as William walked from out of the shadows and Dracula, Verona and Marishka joined them,

"Are we all done?"

Verona asked. Once they had all nodded they started to make their way home. Marishka picked William up in her arms and flew with him home; on the way there she could feel him shaking,

"My dear is everything alright?"

William looked up at her and smiled,

"Yes everything is fine,"

He said quickly. They reached the castle and Igor was standing at the entrance waiting for them, he bowed to them all but bowed especially low to Nshina. He felt like he could really trust her now,

"Queen Nshina may I speak with you for a moment? It is urgent,"

Dracula knew that it was pointless to try and stop her, but what he didn't expect was Aleera to follow,

"Aleera, Igor only said for Nshina,"

Igor turned around and smiled,

"It is quite alright, I wish to speak to her and Verona, if that is alright with you my Master?"

Dracula nodded and let them go. He had forgotten that Nshina had told him Igor felt the same, if he had remembered then things would have been a little different. He turned around and called out to them,

"But be upstairs soon, the sun will rise in a few hours,"

Verona turned around and smiled at him before she disappeared down the stairs with Nshina, Aleera and Igor. Marishka folded her arms and stomped up the stairs, William and Dracula followed her but William didn't say much of anything really. He was much to scared about what Nshina had made him realise when she killed that girl in front of him,

_Vampires are powerful and determined. Especially one like Nshina, I can defeat her but I need some help,_

Nshina was the first to step foot in the dungeons, her mind was buzzing with one thought,

_Oh Master, if you ever did believe, I wouldn't have to do this… _


	10. Apologise

Chapter 9: Apologize 

Verona sat with her hand on her head looking at Aleera. She had just finished telling Verona everything that they knew. They were down in the dungeons, Nshina wasn't sitting with them, she was sat on a balcony high above them. She needed to sort things out in her head and she couldn't so that while other people were talking,

"So what you are saying is: William is not our friend, he is working with someone against us to bring us down and he decided to start with Nshina because she was the youngest,"

Igor and Aleera both nodded,

"Yes, that's about it,"

Verona shook her head and sighed,

"But he has been so nice to us all,"

Aleera looked at her with pink eyes and lowered her voice,

"To us yes, but not to Nshina. He has turned Master and Marishka against her and if you think about it, it is his fault that she lost her emotions. It was because of what happened that our high Master took them away, and it was him that made her how she was,"

Verona looked up at Nshina and sighed. She realised that they had been so harsh on her; she had been going through this on her own,

"Nshina my dear, can I speak to you please?"

Nshina looked down and smiled, she jumped down of the railings of the balcony and landed gracefully next to Igor,

"What Aleera and Igor have told me, I have thought about it,"

Nshina folded her arms and looked at her older sister with emotionless eyes,

"I believe them, I believe you. I am sorry for not believing you earlier but it had not been explained to me like this before. I am sorry that we made you go through all this on your own,"

Nshina laughed,

"I wouldn't worry about it, literally. I didn't expect you to believe me at first, it is something pretty big and you all trust him,"

Verona put her hand on Nshina's arm,

"I am still very sorry,"

"Thank you,"

Verona pulled Nshina into a hug. Aleera looked up and saw that William was walking down the stairs; she knew that he hadn't heard anything important so she decided to leave it until Nshina saw him. It was always best to leave it to Nshina because she didn't care what she did or said, and she didn't care what her Master did afterwards, even though Aleera felt that she should,

"Well I can just feel the family love from within this room. Oops I forgot, Nshina can't feel it can she,"

Nshina sighed and pulled away from Verona, she put her hand on her hip and looked at William with a look or boredom on her face,

"And if you don't leave here now then you won't be able to feel anything for a very long while,"

William growled at her then walked up to Verona, he seemed to still trust her and she felt that she could use this to her advantage,

"Verona my dear our Master wishes to speak to you all,"

She nodded

"Alright we will be there shortly,"

But William shook his head,

"No, he wishes for you to come now,"

Verona sighed and took Aleera's and Nshina's hands. They materialized in front of Dracula who was sitting in the study. Marishka was sat next to him, her head was resting on the table but as soon as she sensed her sisters she flicked her head up and watched them cautiously. Dracula glanced over at them and smiled,

"Ah ladies, I wish to speak to you,"

They all walked in and Nshina was the last to sit down, furthest away from Dracula,

"Yes, your little pet said,"

Marishka growled loudly at her but Dracula pretended that he hadn't heard it. Nshina wondered why he was suddenly in a good mood,

"I have some more information about our predicament that is of a great use to us,"

Verona clapped her hands and Aleera grinned, but, as always Nshina did nothing. Verona looked over to her with a sad expression on her face. She could tell that Nshina so badly wanted to feel what they did but she couldn't. It was to dangerous for her to have emotion,

"Oh Master, that is fantastic! What is it?"

Dracula leaned forward and rested his hands on the table,

"There is a couple of abandoned houses outside of the village, I sent some of the Dwerger to see them and they found a laboratory inside the last one, it was hidden under an illusion so that no one could see it,"

Aleera frowned,

"So how did they?"

But Dracula laughed,

"The Dwerger got into a fight and one got pushed into a wall, it turns out that the wall was the illusion,"

Marishka grinned,

"This is great news! We should go and se it now, there a still a few hours left before the sun rises! I will go and get William,"

Nshina watched her stand up and she sat straighter up in her chair,

"I'm not going if he is,"

Marishka stopped in her tracks, she looked around at Nshina who had folded her arms and was staring forward. Aleera and Verona were also looking at her but they had softer expressions on their faces. Dracula stood up and walked around to her, he put his icy hand on her shoulders,

"You will do as I tell you too Nshina dear, never forget that,"

Nshina looked up at him,

"I haven't forgotten it Master, but I am not going if he is. You know how I feel about him,"

Dracula snorted with laughter,

"Nshina you do not feel anything about him because you cannot feel,"

At that Nshina lost her temper. She stood up and pushed her chair back with so much force that Dracula flew back with it, it became apparent that she still had one simulated emotion, Anger,

"I do not like him, I _**REFUSE**_ to go anywhere with him! You cannot make me!"

Dracula stood up and snarled at her, he changed into his true form and snarled even louder. But Nshina did something no one thought possible, she roared at him and as she roared her body changed into exactly what her Masters was. It was incredibly muscley and was a grey/pink colour. She looked down at herself and began to shake, changing back into her human form. Dracula slowly changed back, they were all just staring at her,

"But…how…"

Aleera started to say but she couldn't finish it. Verona could see that Nshina was shaking wildly but she couldn't bring herself to move towards her,

_What in the devils name just happened there!_

Dracula thought. He had never seen anything like that happen before; he thought that it was only him that could change into such a beast. He took a step towards Nshina but she backed off quickly,

"Stay away from me! I don't want anyone getting hurt,"

But Dracula didn't listen. He felt like he needed to see her, comfort her. As he continued to walk towards her Nshina hissed at him and he stopped, she changed into her new flying form and flew at an in-vampire speed out of a window. She needed to get away from them; she was so scared that she was going to hurt them. Nshina knew who she needed to see. She landed in once of the fields and screamed at the top of her lungs, she felt a presence behind her and she turned around. Lucifer was standing behind her; he had a worried look on his face,

"Nshina… what just happened,"

But she didn't listen, Nshina ran over to him and looked up at him, their cold eyes met and she screamed at him,

"What have you done to me?!"

Lucifer looked around,

"I wish I knew Nshina, I really wish I knew,"

Her legs gave way and she dropped to the snow covered ground, Lucifer bent down beside her and sighed,

"I am so sorry Nshina Dragula, I really am. If there is anything that I can do…"

Nshina looked up at him, blood tears dripping down her face,

"Make everything right,"

He put a hand on her head and looked into her eyes,

"I feel I cannot apologise enough. But there is someone I can bring back to help you,"

Nshina's eyes grew wide as she looked at him,

"Please tell me! Anyone!"

But Lucifer started to look at her gravely,

"Van Helsing,"


	11. Poisoned

Chapter 10: Poisoned 

Nshina stepped back and just stared at Lucifer, her face was twisted in anger and fear,

"Van Helsing?! What on earth can he do? He is probably the one who is working with William,"

Lucifer looked at her and sighed. He could feel the anger inside her, even though she had no emotion he could still feel it. This anger was beyond any level he had seen, human and not human, but he couldn't work out why she was so angry about Van Helsing,

"He is not working with William. He can help because he knows about this kind of this, about people like you,"

"People like me?"

Nshina spat back,

"And what kind of person am I then?"

Now Lucifer understood why Dracula could get so annoyed at Nshina, she asked questions when she shouldn't and was so snappy,

"You need help Nshina, someone has thrown things out of balance and they need to be corrected. Someone from the side of good needs to team up with the bad side so it can be corrected, I do not want to loose you too some maniac who thinks that it is alright to mess around with my children and get away with it!"

The last part Lucifer screamed, it truly angered him when people hurt his favourites. He was one of those people that liked everything to be in order or everything has to be re-done, and this was one of those times,

"Alright, I believe you. But how are you going to get him here? I doubt he will come willingly,"

The devil smiled and looked behind Nshina; she followed her gaze over her shoulder and saw that Van Helsing was standing behind her. She saw that he had his crossbow in his hand and a line of silver stakes on his belt. Nshina could see that Carl was standing behind him, shaking like crazy. Van Helsing looked at Nshina, a tiny smile forming at the corner of his lips,

"Hello again Nshina, your Master said you need a little but of assistance,"

Nshina snarled at him,

"Shut up you,"

Van Helsings smile vanished and he grunted,

"You should be a bit nicer to me if you want my help, or I might decide to turn around and walk off,"

Before Nshina even knew what she felt Lucifer did, he knew that what Van Helsing just said was a wrong move but Nshina wouldn't do anything, and she didn't. She just stood there snarling,

"Nshina look at me,"

Lucifer watched as she turned her head to look at him,

"Just please be nice. It is only for a while,"

Nshina looked at him blankly and rolled her eyes,

"Does my Master know?"

Lucifer looked behind her again, but this time he didn't smile,

"Well, he does now,"

Nshina flicked her head around and saw that Dracula, Marishka, Aleera and Verona were standing behind her. Their eyes were darting between the three of them; they couldn't believe who Nshina and the Devil were standing with,

"Nshina, what in the Devils name do you think you are doing! I honestly have no idea!

Dracula exclaimed. He wanted to know why his Master and bride was standing beside their enemy, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Nshina unless she wanted to tell him, and it looked as if she was going to,

"Van Helsing is here because Master brought him here; he thinks that he can help up,"

Dracula looked at Lucifer, his eyes wide with disbelief,

"But Master, what would make you think that?"

"Nshina needs help, you may have failed to see it but I have not. If we are going to be able to help her then we need a force of good and evil to stop the person that has done this,"

William came running up behind them and changed into his human form, Dracula had taught him how to change between the two at any time and he seemed to like it,

"Phew, it was quite hard to keep up with you while you are flying! Perhaps next time you can carry me Marishka?"

His eyes darted over and met Nshina's blood red eyes who were boring into him like lasers, he narrowed his eyes,

"What do you think you are looking at?"

Lucifer felt Nshina's anger explode out of her, she bent down low and belted out a deafening roar at him, he jaws opened to their new length and her teeth grew so much longer. Her skin became as pale as her other brides vampire forms and her eyes even deeper red. Even Lucifer couldn't help but jump back a little, when she finally closed her jaws and let the sound die down William and the other vampires were standing even further away and looking at her with intense fear on their faces. Van Helsing put a hand on her shoulder, as his warm skin touched her cold skin she jumped and looked behind him. He could feel that she too was shaking; the only person that knew why was Lucifer. He walked over to her and bent down so his mouth was next to her ear,

"It's alright to be angry, but remember while I am standing here they have to watch what they say,"

Nshina nodded slightly, not taking her eyes of William. Lucifer nodded at Aleera and Verona and they started to approach her, at first they were walking slow and cautiously but they soon saw that Nshina needed them with her and they began to walk more normally. Van Helsing took his hand of her shoulder and Aleera and Verona hugged her tightly,

"Did I scare you?"

Nshina asked them, Aleera just laughed

"No my dear,"

Nshina smiled and sighed. Dracula could feel a strong longing from Marishka. She so badly wanted to be over there as well, comforting the bride but she knew she couldn't. She didn't know what the reaction would be and she didn't want to find out, Marishka had noticed that whatever was making them like this had started to wear off. Everyone was a lot calmer and easier to talk to, but Nshina obviously had too much of it when she killed all those people in the village. It would take so much longer for it to wear off from Nshina. Oh how Marishka longed to go over there and hold Nshina but she couldn't. So she stayed with William, even though it killed her all over again to do so. Van Helsing looked at around and then at Nshina,

"I am sorry to disturb you but I don't know if you can sense it but the night is becoming closer to day light. You need to go back before you burn,"

Nshina turned around to look at him,

"Yes, you are right. I am tied and want my sleep, we can talk tomorrow ok?"

Van Helsing nodded and bowed, he watched as the vampires took off and William change into a werewolf and run behind them. Van Helsing turned around to talk to Lucifer,

"I'm guessing that William is the one who needs to be taken down?"

Lucifer nodded,

"He has messed up my family to much now, he has to pay,"

Carl came out from behind Van Helsing,

"How should we do it?"

"You won't be the ones killing him. You will just shake him up a little; let him know who is in charge of them,"

Carl nodded and turned around and walked away, as Van Helsing was about to do the same Lucifer grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back,

"I want you to make sure that Nshina is alright ok? She has had it hard for so long now, I just need to know she will be alright,"

Van Helsing frowned,

"Pardon my bluntness but you make it sound as if you love her,"

Lucifer took his hand of Van Helsings shirt and stood up straighter,

"I love her as my family. Nothing more, nothing less, and I expect the same from you. I know how you felt about her last time you were here but you cannot let your feelings show as easy this time,"

Van Helsing nodded and turned around to follow Carl. Dracula and his brides landed at the castle and were shortly followed by William. Dracula pulled Nshina aside and let the others go upstairs before them,

"My dear what happened earlier? How have you become what you are?"

Nshina just shrugged,

"I don't know. Master doesn't either, we just think that something went wrong when he took my emotion and my recent mood swings. It should go soon,"

But Dracula wasn't convinced, he was truly worried for his youngest bride,

"Are you sure?"

Nshina nodded,

"I am very sure, honestly. Who knows, this could turn out to be a good thing?"

Dracula smiled and kissed her forehead,

"I hope so,"

Marishka, Aleera and Verona were sitting in their room waiting for Nshina and Dracula to come upstairs. Verona was looking at Marishka, who looked very troubled,

"Are you alright my dear?"

Marishka's eyes flicked over to Verona and she smiled,

"Yes, I suppose so. I was just thinking,"

Aleera stood up and sat in front of her,

"A little while ago I saw how you were looking at Nshina. Why didn't you just come over with us?"

Marishka sighed and looked at her hands,

"Because it isn't that simple, I don't know how Nshina feels about me anymore, I don't really want her to tear me to shreds when all I am doing is trying to help,"

Verona shook her head,

"But how would you know unless you saw her? The two of you used to be inseparable, but now, you argue, you fight and just don't talk to each other nicely. This all happened as soon as William showed up,"

Marishka knew it was true but she wanted so much to not believe it,

"That is just coincidence; none of this has anything to do with William! I still love Nshina, but everything had changed and I can't stop it,"

Aleera and Verona sighed and put their hands over Marishka's hands,

"Look Marishka, something bad happened! We were all poisoned, and this poison turned us against a fellow bride, she just so happened to be your best friend as well, I would have thought you would have wanted to find out more than any of us who it was,"

Aleera told her. Marishka's eyes met Aleera's and they stayed there for a while,

"Yes, you are right,"

Verona laughed,

"I thought we might be,"

Nshina and Dracula walked into their room and smiled at their other brides. Dracula looked at each of them,

"Now is not the time for any more discussions, we are cutting it a little close tonight, the sun is almost up. Come on lets rest, we can talk in more depth tomorrow,"

When they all were finally laying in their coffins Marishka sat up and looked over at Nshina and sighed,

_Dear sister, I miss you so much_


	12. Break Apart

Chapter 11: Break Apart

Four days had passed and nothing had changed, it seemed to have gotten worse. Dracula and Nshina were standing in the hallway having another argument. William, Marishka, Aleera and Verona were standing away from them, they had learnt that it was best to stay away from them,

"YOU DO NOT TRUST US ANYMORE! YOU ONLY SPEND YOUR TIME WITH HIM! WE ARE MEANT TO BE YOUR FAMILY NSHINA! DO WE NOT COUNT ANYMORE?!"

Dracula screamed at her. Nshina laughed and looked into his eyes,

"I trust Van Helsing more than you because he _**UNDERSTANDS ME**_! You don't seem to EVER want to listen to what I have to say but he does! That is the difference between the two of you!"

Verona looked at Aleera and shook her head. Van Helsing seemed to be a hot topic for them to argue about recently, Aleera looked at Marishka who had her head in her hands and was looking down on them. Dracula drew himself up to his full height and looked down on Nshina,

"I want to listen! You just never let me!"

Nshina glared at him,

"I do let you! I even give you opportunities to listen to me but you never seem to notice them! You are too busy worrying about everyone else apart from me!"

Dracula just threw his hands up into the air and walked away from Nshina; she growled at him and turned around. They heard a knock at the door, seeing as Nshina was the closest she opened it. Standing on the doorstep was Van Helsing and Carl,

"If you shouted a little louder I'm sure England might hear you,"

Nshina managed to smile and walked out of the door with them, all Dracula saw when he turned around was some flowing red material then the wood of the door as Nshina slammed it. Dracula picked up one of the long tables and threw it at the wall, Nshina could annoy him so much, to the point of him just wanting her gone but he could never hate her. They had been through so much together that it made it impossible, but sometimes he wished he did hate her. It would make things a lot easier. Dracula looked up and saw that his brides were standing above him hand in hand while William was looking down smirking. Dracula had noticed that William did that a lot recently and it really started to grate on him,

"Master, do you want us to go after Nshina?"

Aleera asked, she and Verona were always the ones going after her nowadays. Dracula waved his hand in acceptance and watched as they flew off. Marishka materialized down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, her giant amber eyes gazing up into his ice blue eyes,

"Do not worry Master, Aleera and Verona will calm her down and bring her back to us, you will see,"

Dracula looked down at her and started to stroke her hair,

"Yes my dear, they will,"

William walked down the stairs to join them; Marishka watched him walk down and smiled when he reached them,

"Are you alright dear?"

William smiled at the both of them,

"I am fine Marishka,"

He hated acting like this. He knew now that he wanted Marishka to himself, and he thought that she wanted him too. It was how she acted around him and the things she said. He started to wonder how he could get Marishka away from her Master; he knew that as soon as their family started to break down she wouldn't want to stay around for long. Aleera and Verona flew in through the window, but Nshina did not follow. Dracula watched them land and sighed sadly,

"She would not come?"

Aleera looked down but Verona kept her gaze on him,

"Master I am sorry, we did try but all she would say to us was that they are doing important work and needed to finish it,"

Aleera looked over at Marishka and expected her to say something, but she didn't. That shocked Aleera,

"But she did say she will be home before the sun rises,"

Verona carried on, William smiled. This was his chance to plant more hatred about Nshina,

"Yes, but she said that last time, but she spent all day and night with him,"

Marishka looked up and hit his arm lightly,

"William please, don't say things like that,"

He looked hurt and lowered his head,

"I have just remembered there was a villager who said that they had some information for me, I wont be long,"

Marishka nodded and watched him change into a werewolf and bound off.

Nshina was sitting on a table in the house that Van Helsing, Carl and a few others shared while they were staying in Transylvania. Van Helsing walked up behind her and made a little cough, to make his presence known to her. She turned around to look at him,

"You don't have to do that; I know when someone enters the room,"

Van Helsing smiled,

"I'm sorry Queen Nshina,"

He bowed down mockingly to her and she laughed,

"Oh shut up you, what is it you came to tell me?"

Van Helsing stopped smiling and walked up to her side,

"My Lady we have had word that William has left the castle, he is heading for a house not far away from here, I think we should monitor him, just to make sure,"

Nshina slid off the table, but the material that went across her back stayed on the table. A sudden gust of wind flew around the room and picked up the thin pieces of material of her dress, her wind whipped her hair around her head; Van Helsing couldn't help but smile. Nothing had changed, his feelings were the same but he couldn't show them. He had to stay strong,

"Yes, we should! I want to expose him once and for all,"

As they started to walk out of the room they bumped into Carl and another man,

"Where are you going Van Helsing?"

Carl asked him, Van Helsing looked down at Nshina and she looked up at him then looked at Carl,

"We are going to watch William: you are welcome to join us if you wish,"

Nshina said looking at them, but Carl shook his head,

"We are sorry but we can't we have some business to attend too,"

Van Helsing sighed and laughed. He walked off with Nshina following behind them; she took his hand and materialized the both of them outside the house,

"We should just watch, when we see something going on I will get Master and my sisters,"

Van Helsing nodded and they sat outside a window watching them. William was inside talking with a cloaked man, he handed the cloaked man a bag of coins and he handed William a box full of the vials. Van Helsing nodded at Nshina and she took off. When she landed at the castle Dracula, Aleera, Verona and Marishka were sitting on the stairs talking,

"Nshina! I knew you would come around,"

But Nshina but shook her head,

"There is no time for talking; I need to show you all something, now!"

They took her hands and she materialized them all back to where Van Helsing was,

"Please don't start to argue, just listen to what they are saying,"

Nshina looked at Van Helsing who had opened a window; from inside they could hear William talking,

"Are you sure this will work?"

The other man nodded,

"I am sure; this is the strongest I have ever made it. It should take effect on them within two hours, are you sure you want to do this? From what you have told me the young one reacts violently when she has consumed great amounts, this one vial is worth 8 normal ones, you have a batch of 30 there. You do know that this could kill Nshina?"

William nodded and smiled,

"I am sure, I want her out of the picture, and then I can start to break up the rest of them,"

Dracula lost his temper at that point. He roared and crashed into the room, William and the man both jumped back and looked at each other, looking equally stunned,

"Master... I… Um…"

Nshina jumped through the window behind him and smiled sweetly,

"I told you I would expose you my dear,"

William snarled at her then saw Marishka standing behind Dracula,

"Marishka, my dear… you have to understand,"

But she shook her head, disbelief on her face,

"You were going to kill Nshina, _**YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND**_!!"

William looked down, he couldn't say anything. Dracula looked at him, pure hatred pouring out of him,

"I trusted you! I stuck up for you when Nshina was trying to tell me! Trying to make me understand who you really were! And this is the thanks I get! You plotting to break up my family and kill one of us?!"

Aleera and Verona appeared behind the two men and grabbed there arms,

"You are going to die! I don't care how slowly or painful it is!"

Verona whispered in Williams's ear. Nshina looked around and smiled at Van Helsing,

"We did it,"

Van Helsing looked at her and smiled back

"Yes we did my dear,"

Dracula turned around to look at Nshina,

"My dear, I am so sorry. I should have belie…"

Nshina held up a finger to him,

"I don't care. Literally. I suppose you thought he could be trusted, I just saw through his lies,"

Dracula laughed and looked at Marishka who was standing next to him; she was looking at the floor, trying to avoid Nshina's eyes. Nshina put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up,

"Marishka it's alright, I know you were the ones who trusted him the most, I understand the position you were put in,"

Marishka sighed,

"But it was still wrong of me sister; I should have believed you over him! Family comes before friends,"

Nshina laughed and took her hand away from Marishka's face,

"Well I can't complain there,"

Verona smiled at Aleera and she smiled back. Dracula looked at them,

"We should get William back to the castle; he needs to be taught a lesson,"

Van Helsing pulled Nshina aside,

"I should be going now, I will leave you too it,"

Nshina smiled and hugged him,

"Thank you for helping us,"

Van Helsing closed his eyes and breathed in her scent one last time,

"It was no trouble,"

The vampires flew out of the house with William in their arms. Van Helsing watched her fly away,

"William and I are nothing alike, yes I did love a bride but I could let her go. He made the mistake of splitting them up, I feel no sorrow for him, and he is getting what he deserves,"

He turned around and walked back to his house, Carl was waiting outside, he had seen it all,

"Cheer up Van Helsing, it might never happen,"

Van Helsing just laughed,

"Oh but it will to dear William,"


	13. Traitor

Chapter 12: Traitor

As William woke the first thing he saw was a grinning Aleera bending down in front of him,

"Good morning dear friend, did you sleep well?"

Before he could answer she stood up and laughed. William tried to stand up but he fell back down to the ground, his arms and legs were chained to the wall,

"I wouldn't try and move sweetheart you will only hurt yourself,"

He growled and looked at Aleera. He always hated that she had an answer for everything; he hated how Verona could make her sisters change their minds, she was so in control! He hated how Marishka made him feel, he didn't think he could love anyone like he loved her but all she felt in return was nothing. But most of all he despised Nshina, everything about her he hated, how she walked, how she talked and how she could get away with everything. All he wanted was Marishka; he didn't care how he got her. Suddenly he heard footsteps walking slowly down the stairs; Aleera turned to him and grinned,

"My Master is awake,"

William rolled his eyes and groaned,

"Oh great,"

He looked up and saw Dracula standing in the doorway; Aleera ran over to him and laid her head on his shoulder,

_Suck up,_

William thought bitterly. Dracula glanced down at Aleera then continued to walk over to William, as their eyes met a surge of uneasiness shot through his body and he looked away,

"Look at me William; look at your master, the one you betrayed,"

Dracula's voice echoed around the room, his voice was empty, like the ancient vampire had suddenly lost every single emotion he had, just like his youngest bride,

"Did you sleep well? The floor is more than fitting for you now,"

William just sighed and looked away. Suddenly an upside down head appeared in front of him, he knew it was Nshina because it had a feminine face but looked like Dracula when he was in vampire form. She opened her mouth so that her fangs were only inches away from his face and she hissed menacingly. William screamed and jumped back, hitting his head on the wall, Nshina jumped away from where she was clinging to the wall above him and landed directly in front of him, smiling,

"Oh I'm ever so sorry William! What was I thinking?"

She giggled and spun around on the spot, Aleera walked over to her laughing,

"Nshina! You shouldn't tease the poor man. What am I saying? Go right ahead,"

They both burst of laughing, Dracula stood behind them both and smiled. Verona appeared beside Dracula and looked at Nshina, raising an eyebrow. Nshina was still in vampire form,

"Nshina what are you doing? Are you tormenting William again?"

Nshina turned around and grinned at Verona, who smiled back. Dracula took Verona's hand and kissed her cheek,

"Good evening dear,"

"Good evening Master,"

Moments later they could hear another set of footsteps walking very slowly down the stairs, before they even saw anybody they could see flowing golden material and they knew that it was Marishka. Nshina turned around and started to walk over to Marishka and as she did so she changed back into her human form. Marishka came into view and took Nshina's outstretched hand and smiled at her,

"Good morning sister, did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you,"

William caught Marishka's attention and smiled at her, but she did not smile back. Instead she just growled at him and Nshina and she walked over to Dracula. Aleera smiled and Verona, she was happy that Marishka and Nshina were friends again, everything seemed right,

"Do you want to know what I find strange? That Nshina can betray you and break your hearts and then go off with someone who is meant to be your enemy and you just forgive her! But when I just try and win Marishka over you treat me as if I killed one of you!"

William shouted out. Marishka walked over to him and punched him hard in the face,

"But you tried to kill one of us! Nshina can't help it, she doesn't know how we feel anymore because she can't feel herself but you can! If you truly loved me then you would have seen that trying to kill Nshina was a very bad idea!"

William sat up on his knees; he had become very desperate now. He didn't know what they were going to do to him but he knew that it couldn't be very pleasant,

"But I couldn't see that! Your family was breaking apart; I just wanted to be there for you when it happened, surely you saw that?"

But Marishka didn't, she couldn't understand why he thought what he did was right,

"Our family was breaking apart because of you; I almost lost Nshina because of you. I hate you William, you now know this,"

Marishka told him in a calm voice. William lowered his head and didn't say anything else to any of them. A low rumbling filled the room, Dracula and his brides turned around and saw that their Master was standing behind them smiling,

"Ah well done, you finally caught him then?"

Nshina grinned as Dracula, Aleera, Verona and Marishka all bowed down,

"Yes we did, took them long enough to realise who was the bad man in all this, but eventually they did,"

Lucifer laughed and looked at Dracula,

"Sounds a lot like you, blind to the obvious put open to the complicated,"

Dracula frowned but shrugged it off,

"Master, we do not know what to do with William. I do not want him here around Nshina but there is no where else to put him,"

Lucifer looked at William and smiled,

"It would be strange to keep the person here who tried to kill Nshina yes, how about I take him? He may learn a lesson or two if he is with me,"

Nshina smiled and watched the Devil pick William up, the chains broke from him as if they had been made of play-do. Marishka took Nshina's hand and looked at her, she was so happy they had sorted things out, everything seemed right again,

"Nshina, how are you doing with your new gift?"

Lucifer asked her; Nshina looked at him and rolled her eyes,

"I wouldn't really call it a gift, I hate it,"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow,

"But I gave it as a gift to you; I thought it would help,"

Nshina smiled at him, she knew what game he was playing,

"Master, it was a lovely gift but it isn't to my taste. You have been able to live with it for your whole life but it just isn't me, I like being able to feel emotions. It's strange how much I miss them actually,"

Lucifer smiled at her,

"Alright then my dear, I understand. How about your new flying form?"

But Nshina shook her head; Lucifer folded his arms and laughed,

"What an ungrateful child,"

Nshina smiled and bowed,

"That would be me I guess,"

Lucifer dragged William away and waved his hand,

"Now Nshina, this may feel incredibly strange, expect the worst ok?"

As Nshina nodded she could feel something trying to worm its way inside her heart, it felt like a prodder poking its way around her body leaving her with confused feelings. Everywhere it went it left traces of anger, love, hate, sadness, happiness, confusion. Nshina closed her eyes then opened them again. Suddenly she felt like she had just been hit with a wall of emotions, the strongest of them being hate. Lucifer watched her and looked over to Dracula,

"My son you might want to hold her back,"

Dracula caught Nshina's arm just before she flew at William,

"IF you ever come here again I will _**KILL YOU**_!"

She screamed at him, Marishka laughed and ran over to Nshina,

"You are back! My Nshina is back!"

Soon Nshina forgot her anger and felt content,

"When did I ever go away?"

Aleera jumped up and down clapping, Verona laughed and spun around in a circle and Dracula just stood there smiling, after weeks of feeling like something was missing he could now feel the emotion from Nshina, her love, her hate and he could feel her soul. Marishka let go of Nshina and ran over to Lucifer, she threw her arms around him, not being carful if she hit William,

"Oh thank you master! Thank you so much!"

Lucifer laughed and looked around at the vampires,

"You are all very welcome, you deserve it anyway. But now I must go and see what I can do about the little traitor, does anyone have any requests?"

Nshina grinned at Marishka,

"Just whatever you do, make it incredibly painful,"

Lucifer bowed to them and disappeared. Dracula turned around to face Nshina and held her close,

"Oh Nshina my dear, everything is going to be alright!"

Nshina smiled and breathed in his musky scent,

"Yes, everything will be fine now,"

Nshina pulled away from him and looked at her sisters,

"I think we should celebrate! Let's go on a hunt, I'm sort of hungry,"

Marishka took her hand and led her and Aleera out of the room. Dracula and Verona were the last to walk out, Dracula turned to look at Verona who was smiling to herself,

"What are you smiling at my dear?"

Verona looked up at him,

"Oh just… everything. Nshina is better and William is going to get what he deserves! Nothing can get much better than that,"

Dracula shook his head and took Verona's hand,

"No it can't. But I feel that there is still a little to sort out,"

Verona nodded and closed her fingers around Dracula's,

"Let's worry about that later Master, we should go with my sisters, they are right! We need to celebrate,"

They took off into the night sky to catch up with the other brides, floating about on the wind they could hear a faint werewolf howl.


	14. Blood And Brides

Chapter 13: Blood And Brides 

As the vampires swooped down something whizzed passed Nshina, narrowly missing her side. She landed on the ground and looked around hissing, standing behind her was Van Helsing,

"You could have killed me then!"

Nshina laughed. Even though she could feel again, and she knew that she was meant to hate him, she didn't. She was grateful to him for helping her, Van Helsing lowered his crossbow,

"No Nshina, I could never kill you! Scare you a little maybe, but nothing more than that,"

They both grinned at each other and watched her fellow vampires land,

"Good evening Van Helsing,"

Dracula said politely, he still hated Van Helsing but it was manners and Dracula had a big thing for manners,

"Good evening Count,"

Marishka walked over to Nshina and grabbed her hand; she looked down at the youngest and smiled. Nshina looked up at her and smiled back, she had got an idea,

"I have an idea; let's play a little game,"

Dracula smiled at Nshina and folded his arms,

"What game would that be my dear?"

Nshina spun around in a circle and giggled,

"It's a little bit like cats and mice guess,"

Dracula unfolded his arms and looked at Nshina, he was still smiling. He knew what kind of game she meant, that idea of it pleased him,"

"We will be flying around and Van Helsing shall be shooting at us, but isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Nshina giggled again,

"No because here is that catch, we are not allowed to kill anyone. Sure we can throw each other through buildings and things but we can't produce any fatal blows or you loose,"

Van Helsing frowned and looked at Nshina; she truly was the most confusing person he had ever met. Why would she want to play a game that could get them killed? Even if it was breaking that rules,

"Why, Nshina?"

He asked her, Nshina walked over to hi, smiling,

"Because it seems fun to me, and, I want to prove something,"

Van Helsing took a step back and smiled,

"What would that be?"

"Those vampires are better than you,"

As soon as the last word floated off her lips she pushed him back will all her power, sending him flying backwards and she kicked off the ground hard, causing her to fly directly up very quickly, Marishka, Aleera and Verona laughed and followed her. They used to play this sort of game with their master when they were younger, but now they were older games like this became a thing of the past. Dracula watched Van Helsing stand up and he smirked,

"You do know that we will win this?"

Van Helsing picked up his crossbow and pointed it at him,

"How do you know that?"

"Because we are demons of the sky,"

Van Helsing grinned and put his finger on the trigger,

"And I am an angel of the earth,"

As Van Helsing released the trigger Dracula shot up into the sky and out of sight. Van Helsing looked around and saw Marishka darting around above him, he aimed and shot an arrow at her, it barley missed her and flew further away from him. Verona watched Marishka fly off as fast as she could and laughed,

"I'll show them how it's done,"

Verona muttered and dived down, she dodged every single arrow that Van Helsing fired at her all except one that pierced her wing. She screamed out in pain and flew back into the sky. Van Helsing cringed as it pierced her skin, he knew that he was allowed to because it was in the rules but he didn't know how Dracula would react. Aleera was next to try her luck. She flew down in circles without Van Helsing noticing until the very last minute. He managed to bat her off and she flew up into the sky and looked at her Master,

"Master! We cannot win this; we can't even get close enough to him,"

Dracula laughed at her and dived down, he managed to scratch Van Helsing across the torso but that was it. He flew back up to Aleera and scowled, Aleera looked at him and smiled,

"It's not easy is it,"

She commented. Dracula just grunted and looked around; Marishka was flying around looking confused,

"Where is Nshina?"

Dracula looked around and saw her standing behind Van Helsing, she wasn't moving and muscle and it seemed that he hadn't noticed her. As quick as lighting she shot off the ledge that she was standing on and picked Van Helsing up in her feet claws, she looked down at him and laughed,

"Told you we were better!"

She carried on laughing and Van Helsing pulled out a arrow and stabbed her foot with it, she screamed out and dropped him, Marishka swooped down and caught his foot, lifting him back into the air,

"Nshina you show off! How did you do that?"

Nshina flew around them in circles and laughed,

"It just takes patience,"

Van Helsing began to struggle and through all his wriggling around Marishka dropped him. Nshina flew down next to him, smiling,

"Lovely night for a glide isn't it?"

She let him fall almost to the ground and caught him. She lowered him to the ground and landed on a porch railing, crouching down on it. Van Helsing stood up and spun around so he was facing her, he laughed and lowered his crossbow,

"You are very surprising Nshina, do you know that?"

Nshina smiled,

"I am often being told it yes,"

Van Helsing walked over to her as a black horse trotted over to him,

"I am sorry to cut the little play session short but I must be going now, the Holy Order want be back with them, they have a new assignment. I I am ever in Transylvania again I shall come by the castle for a little chat,"

Nshina grinned and stood up,

"Oh fantastic, I can't wait for the day,"

She said sarcastically, but she was smiling at him. Van Helsing smiled and jumped onto his horse; he turned around and spurred the horse forward. When he was out of sight Dracula and his brides landed next to Nshina and looked around,

"Where is everyone? Surely they can't all be hiding now,"

Aleera smiled as she heard a movement behind her,

"No, they are not all in hiding,"

Aleera twisted in the air and shit into the darkness, when she re-emerged she had a young woman in her hands,

"We are just not looking hard enough,"

As Dracula watched his brides catch their pray he smiled. It pleased him to see his brides happy and together. When everything was right he was happy, he could not have imagined a life without Nshina, he just couldn't. She had become such an important part of their lives that if she were turned back or died it would affect them all so much. He would do anything for his brides and he was sure that they would do anything for him, there were times when things became hard but he had faith in them. Dracula believed that if he could feel love then it would just be for his brides. Whenever they entered a room he felt that everything was right again and when he saw them as they were meant to be it made him feel so happy. Dracula felt that he had picked the best; his beautiful brides were full of deadly elegance and grace. They knew how to torment and torture, but they also knew how to love and show compassion.

Verona his eldest had the most grace; she could kill a grown man with ease but make it look graceful, like she didn't even need to put much effort in it. Aleera knew how to use her personality well. She could manipulate her prey into her arms and then she would make it wish they had never been born. Marishka played with her food, and she did it well. She could reduce a grown man to tears and beg for death, but even then she would not give it to him, it was her speciality. Nshina used her innocence. She was still fourteen really and it often showed she loved to play games with her prey; she could make them believe anything she wanted. Dracula loved this about his brides; they each had something so special about them, something that made them different from each other but they all got along so well. He loved them and he didn't care what anyone else said. Verona approached him with a half dead man in her hands; she held the man up and smiled sweetly,

"Shall we share my king?"

Dracula smiled,

"We will my queen,"

They both smiled and bit down into the mans neck. As the life force drained out of him and entered Verona and Dracula, Dracula smiled. He could not think of a better way to spend eternity. All he needed was blood and his brides, nothing else.


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note…. Again !!

I have to admit, that one was so much harder to write than Changed!! I almost gave up on it about 3 times, it took so much effort to try and make it up to a standard that you all deserve! I hope you like it

**Yes, that was the last one. I was only ever going to do two but I wont stop writing FanFictions, I will carry on, most probably with Van Helsing ones because you can probably tell it's my favourite film, and a couple others ( !**

_Thank you all for supporting me and reading this story, all your comments have been so lovely! Again, especially Vintage Lyre and Stacey Gargoyle. Even though it was hard I still loved writing it, I just love writing stories! _

Again, thank you all for reading my story and a BIG thank you to those who review it. I really appreciate reviews that are nice and have constructive criticism. 

Lots_Of_**Love**

DraculasBrideMarishka--x


End file.
